


嗨，年轻的我

by eggroll999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Altering the Past, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Choosing Love, Gay, Grief, Insecurity, M/M, Older Kirk Gives Advice to Younger Kirk, Pon Farr, Saving Spock, Second Chances, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, Tough choices, changing the future, past and future, prompt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock在Pon Farr来临时瞒着Jim独自离开企业号前往新瓦肯星而导致死亡。Jim在事后得知他们二人属于T’hy’la链接。他原本可以阻止Spock的死亡，如果他们当时在一起的话。他遇到了一个叫做Q的家伙。对方告诉Jim，他和Jim一样对他和Spock的结局感到失望。他提供给Jim一次重写他和Spock之间关系的机会。Jim可以在一年之年的每月给年轻的自己写一封信，一共写12封，以此来挽救Spock的生命以及他们的关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 没有你在身边的我要怎么办

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Me When I Was Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213705) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



他甚至不确定他为什么要写这封信。

 

但这些多半都无关紧要。无论那个陌生人和他说了什么。

 

那个人称他自己为Q。那代表着宇宙万物，代表着他无所不能。

 

Jim从来没有过过一帆风顺的日子。 他的父亲在他出生那天被杀。之后一切就开始走向低谷。不过生活还是有美好的部分。在某些特别的时刻。

 

还有对他无比重要的朋友们。

 

Bones。

 

Chekov。

 

Sulu。

 

Uhura。

 

Scotty。

 

如果可以的话，还包括Keenser。

 

还有Spock。

 

但只有Spock除外。他不再是了。他不是任何人的朋友。再也不会是任何任何人的朋友。

 

这就是为什么他写这封信的原因。还特么的是写一封该死的亲笔信。

 

而且还是写给他自己的。

 

过去的Jim会有什么样的反应呢？那时候的他多半会不予理睬。就算是过去的Spock也不会理他。

 

T’hy’la.

 

他是最近才知道这个词的含义。但……已经太晚了。他知道的太晚了。对Spock来说太晚了，对他们两个人来说都太晚了。

 

Spock死在了他的怀里。

 

Jim失去了他。

 

他的门铃已经响了一会儿。Jim本来打算彻底无视它。接着他就想起来他无法承担忽视朋友所带来的后果。

 

“进来。”

 

不知怎么他就预感到来的人是Nyota。他是真的不知道原因。但她现在在这儿了。此时她已经换下了制服，穿着睡衣睡裤，没什么精神的样子。她进来时手里还拿着一个像是红酒的瓶子以及两个酒杯。

“但愿这个够劲儿，”Jim在她走过来把杯子摆在他的桌子上时说道。

 

她倒了两杯深红色的液体，“放心，它绝对没问题。这我在非洲的家特制的。“

 

Jim接过她递过来的杯子，“想用它灌醉我？”

 

“不，”她轻声说，“我试过了。 ”

 

“找地方坐吧，中——指挥官，对不起，我忘了。”

 

她给了他一个温柔的微笑并拉了把椅子坐下，“有时候我甚至自己都会忘了。”她的目光移到放在桌上的纸笔，“你正在写这个？”

 

“我想我应该这么做？”

 

“如果这意味着能改变结局？你当然应该这么做。如果我们能让Spock死而复生……见鬼的，我会做任何事。我爱过他。”她抿了一口杯子里的红酒。

 

“我知道你爱他。”

 

“我对Spock作为恋人的爱已经结束了。但爱不仅仅只有这一种，不是吗？”她撇了撇嘴角，“你爱他，这里面不仅仅包括作为潜在伴侣的那种爱，还有包括对朋友的爱，对家人的爱。”

 

Jim点了点头。

 

“但如果写这些信会毁了你，那么我的回答是否定的。别这么做。”

 

“我已经被毁了。Ny，我不认为我还能比现在更痛苦。”Jim喝了一大口红酒，“我从来没像现在这么痛过。”

 

“那就写吧。”她的双眼因泪光而闪烁，“写完这些信。”

 

“如果这没用呢？”

 

“那么什么都不会改变。结果还和现在一样。”

 

“但如果它起作用了呢？这些信可能会改变的比我想要的更多。Q自己也这么说过。它有可能会彻底改变过去甚至——”Jim舔了下嘴唇，“如果它救了Spock却造成其他人的死亡呢？”

 

“我没办法给出所有答案，Jim。只有Q才能够回答。我能说的只有，没错。他是在玩弄你的人生，玩弄Spock的人生，甚至玩弄每一个人的人生。但是Spock是你的T’hy’la。他从来没告诉过你，直到事情发展到不可挽回的地步。”

 

Jim闭上了眼睛。Pon Farr。他咒骂着这个神圣的词，咒骂着这个词背后代表的意思。是它抢走了她的Spock。他甚至没察觉到它。

 

“如果我救回了Spock……我将会失去我的儿子，”Jim小声说，“他将会不复存在，我能这样做吗”

 

“我希望我能无私的告诉你不要写这些信。跟你说，向前看，就像你总做的那样，像我们总做的那样。木已成舟，Spock死了，而我们都必须向前看。”Nyota低下头，她的头发滑落下来，她的酒杯“但我和你一样想要他回来。我想要我的家人。”

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

“嗨！”

 

“你有必要这么大喊大叫吗，小鬼？”

 

“我叫Jim，记得吗？”Jim Kirk把他的行李甩到他的床上。那真是该死的小。他没办法说服自己的腿不要悬空在床尾处。还有，他要怎么才能和别人一起睡在这个迷你床上。他拾起一个白色的信封，上面写着“Jiim 亲启”，“你留给我的？”

 

 

他的室友，Leonard McCoy，那个他在穿梭机上认识的男人，正皱着脸看他。“我差不多和你同时到的。”

 

“噢，好吧。”

 

“你的家人给你的？”

 

Jim对着信封哼了一声，“不太可能，我没家人。至少没有会联系的家人。你觉得我们现在出去喝一杯，怎么样？”

 

“我们才刚到这儿。”

 

Jim咧着嘴笑了起来，“我知道啊。所以才开始无聊啦。我们给去干点儿什么。”

 

Leonard McCoy翻了个白眼，“好吧。但是我先定几个规矩。”

 

Jim已经套好了他的皮夹克，“啊？比如说？”

 

“不准把房间搞的一团糟！我是个医生，不是管家。”

 

Jim大笑了起来，“我很整洁，整洁到，那就是我的中间名。”

 

Leonard看了一眼信封，“你现在不准备看它吗？”

 

他把信封封叠了起来，“等我喝酒的时候再看，我有预感我需要喝点再看。”他拍着Lenonard的肩膀，“来吧……Bones。”

 

幸运的是，酒吧之离他们的新宿舍只有一个半街区远。他们成功分到了同一间房间，这是他们一到那儿就跟舍管简单要求的。但Jim依旧好奇对方是怎么知道他住在那儿还给他送信封的。

 

 

“想喝点什么，小可爱？”一位身材丰满的酒吧女郎过来搭讪。

 

“Hefeweizen（小麦啤酒）。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“波本酒，不加冰。”

 

Jim向四周张望了一圈，“这地方可真棒。”他把信封从口袋里拿了出来，打开后发现里面是一封信。还是手写的。

 

真奇怪。等等，嗯，这字体看着怎么这么眼熟呢？

 

Jim

如果你正在读这封信，那么就代表Pike已经说服你加入星际舰队了。这肯定是你在这里的第一天。I不能也不会告诉你我是谁以及我是怎么知道关于你的任何事情的。我只需要说我知道就足够了。听着，我知道这听起来很诡异，而你没有理我相信我，但是，学院里有一个教授。他叫Spock。他是一个瓦肯人。你必须去见他。越快越好。上他的课，或者去过他的办公室。怎么样都行。但记得动作要快。用你的Kirk魅力迷倒他，让他成为你的朋友。立刻马上。信我。好吧，如果你能的话。同时不要告诉任何人关于这封信的内容。嗯，我也不认你会和别人说这个。这是规矩。我猜。

至于我，你可以称我为CK。

 

Jim把信看了两遍以上，他越读就越觉得该死的古怪至极。他皱褶眉毛将信折叠放回到信封里，接着又把它塞回皮夹克内里的口袋里。

 

“怎么样？”Bones立刻问道，“上面说了什么？”

 

“噢，”Jim耸了下肩膀，“就是关于去哪里洗制服的广告。”

 

“总算还有点用，”Bones回答说。

 

酒吧女郎端来了他们的酒。

 

“那什么，Bones？”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“你听说过Spock教授吗？”

 

Bones拿起自己那杯波本威士忌酒，挑起了他的眉毛，“我应该认识他吗？”

 

“我猜他是个在学院教书的瓦肯人。”

 

“我从来没听说过他。但如果他是个瓦肯人，那他毋庸置疑就是个讨厌鬼。”

 

Jim微笑着，“大概吧。”他拿起自己的啤酒跟Bones的碰杯，“祝我一次就能通过小林丸号测试！”

 

Bones低声笑着，“祝你美梦成真，干杯！”


	2. 当我忧郁时我该怎么办

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君：@lucy26

“Jim?”

Jim用手揉了揉自己的眼睛以缓解里面的干涩感，“啊？”

“你真的要这么做吗？”

Jim盯着眼前的Bones，“我不得不做，Bones。我已经在尝试了。我早就写完了第一封信。”

Bones看着Jim面前放着的信件，“所以这是第二封？”

“不，这是第一封。”Jim咬了下嘴唇，“我决定再修改一下。”

“你什么意思？”Bones皱褶眉毛问道。

“David，”Jim小声嘟囔着。

Bones抓过信纸，“等等，你是在准备让年轻的自己去睡年轻的Carol？Jim，这和现在发展的不一样。”

Jim向后靠了一下，“我知道，Bones。这没准儿还不管用呢。但是David……如果我改变了过去，如果我和Spock向我希望的那样发展，如此一来，我那时候就不会和Carol在一起了，这意味着……”

“不存在David。”

Jim点点头，他舔了下嘴唇，从Bones手里拿回了信。“啊，天啊，Bones，为了救Spock，抹杀自己孩子的存在的我是不是太自私了？”

”Jim，即使这起作用了，那也不会是现在的这个David了。他的年龄会更大，多半连……”

他将脸颊买入自己的手掌中，“但是为了Spock……我会做任何事。哪怕出卖我的灵魂。”

“这几乎就是你现在在做的事情了。”

Jim抬头迅速看了男人一眼——那个家伙——就这么突然出现在他的寝室里。他穿着棕色和橘色搭配的长袍，头上还带着一个很精致的头饰。

“Q！”

“我不记得我跟你说过你能修改你写过的信，”Q有些生气的说。

“你也没说我不能这样做，”Jim指出对方的失误。

Q张开了嘴想要反驳，但随即又自动闭嘴。接着他又张开了嘴，“好吧，它们不能，Kirk舰长，不能二次修改。”

“从现在开始。好吧，但是这封信可以改，因为在这之前还没有这项协议。”

“很好，舰长。但时你别想在你剩下的十一封信里耍花招。我已经对你够大方了。别让我对此感后悔。“

Q再次消失了。

Jim叹了口气，刚想继续修改写信上的内容，却发现信已经和Q一起消失了。

 

＊＊＊

当他们回到宿舍，Jim趁Bones离开去浴室的机会再次从自己外套口袋里拿出信件。他快速地眨了下眼睛，信件末尾处多出了一个之前从未见过的PS字样。

你依旧需要尽快和Spock见面，但是我有另外一个任务需要你在和Spock见面前完成。这对你非常重要。一定要在见Spock之前完成。如果你愿意，那肯定是瞎扯。

Jim翻了个白眼。

学院里有一个对科学很感兴趣的金发妹子，她修科学官专业，专攻武器方面，或者也有可能是研究像上帝一样创造生命之类，或者管她是学什么的，重点是她叫Carol Marcus。她应该跟你差不多同届。也许你之前还没有做过这种和人“偶遇”的事情，那么现在是时候了。约她出去，然后……嗯……和她来一发，或者随便什么。总之要在和Spock见面之前。我知道这挺听上去简直丧心病狂，它确实是。但是，信我，Jim。我告诉你这些是有原因的，这非常重要。

但是请记住，你不能在认识了Spock之后再约她出去。那样就只是瞎扯了。

“这确实就是瞎扯，”Jim撅着嘴唇呸了一声。

“瞎扯？瞎扯什么？”Bones从浴室出来问道。

Jim皱着他的鼻子，“上帝，你就非要在里面来一发吗？”

Bones耸肩，“人总是得疏解一下。”

Jim把信扔到一边。

“你还在看那个广告？”Bones问。

“额，没有。全都是胡说八道。我要去睡了。”

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

当Jim在酒吧成功接近到那位金发妹子的身边时，他小心的控制自己的呼吸。对方相当漂亮。Jim坐在她旁边的凳子上。他挂着一副极具魅力地笑容看向对方，“James Kirk，我们约好了见面？”

“Carol Marcus。见到你真好。”

Jim主动握住她的手，凝视着她的双眼，“那么，来跟我说说你的研究吧。”

 

＊＊＊＊＊

“你闻上去就像是在发情。”他的室友坐在书桌前抱怨。

Jim一进宿舍就拍了拍Bones的肩膀，“我有一个好理由。”

“我一点都不想知道。”

“并且我也一点都不想告诉你。”Jim越过Bones拿过放在书桌上的粉色盒子，从里面取出一个甜甜圈。

“她是谁？”

Jim摇晃着脑袋，“科学迷。”

“你居然和科学迷约炮？这可真令人吃惊。”

“至于吗，我有不是要和她结婚，Bones。”Jim走到咖啡壶面前给自己倒了一整杯咖啡，接着又走到挂着自己夹克的挂钩面前。他翻着里面的口袋，但里面空无一物。

“Bones？”

“干嘛？”

“你拿我的信了吗？”

Bones从他的PADD上抬头，“什么信？”

“就是你知道的那个干洗制服的广告。”

Bones耸了耸肩，“没动过。”

Jim皱起了眉毛，“它不见了。”

“对不起，小鬼。我也不知道这是怎么回事。”

Jim拿着他的咖啡和甜甜圈去了餐桌坐下，同时掏出了他自己的PADD。他开始搜索关于Spock教授的个人信息。兴趣爱好：象棋。

Bingo！

紧接着他发现了一个专为学院象棋玩家与电脑对战而设置的聊天室。他能在这里找到Spock的机会是相当小的。但见鬼的，他很容易就找到Carol Marcus了。几乎就像是宇宙中有某种力量在暗中帮他。

WOW！他第二次猜对了！他立刻在聊天室中建立了一个身份。

Spock教授？

你是谁？回复几乎是立刻弹出。

Jim裂开嘴角并键入自己的昵称，IllogicalJK

你与我联系的目的为何，IllogicalJK？我无意在此谈论任何有关女孩，车子，考试，作弊——

想下一盘棋吗？

你的意思是，你是否想要下一盘象棋？

Jim脸上的笑容在逐渐扩大，我先问你的，想还是不想？

非常好，IllogicalJK。现在是你的回合。

“得分！”Jim咯咯笑了起来。

“你能小点儿声吗？”Bones要求说，“我们中还有人在学习呢。”

“抱歉，Bones。”但他其实毫无歉意。


	3. 想你是我孤单的心事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君：@lucy27

_ 将军。 _

 

当对方没有立即回应时，Jim抬手拿过他的冰茶，同时嘴角扬起的弧度也在不自觉地逐渐加大。

 

他已经和Spock教授玩了两周象棋。Jim不得不承认他对两人间的象棋游戏有着一股诡异的期待。而在下棋的间隔，他们也会展开对话 。Jim不得不再次承认他发现这很刺激。

 

他开始感觉没准是他自己想象出一封信来告诉他去找Spock。因为在那封信消失之后，他在宿舍里到处翻找，甚至翻了无数遍口袋，但依旧毫无所获。并且他相信Bones说的话——他没有扔过那个。

 

_ 结果显示你是正确的，IllogicalJK _ （注：小Jim的在聊天室的昵称，不合逻辑JK）

 

Jim的嘴角咧开的更大了。

 

_ 你是正在试着找出我的破绽吗？ _

 

_ 是的。 _

 

_ 但我无懈可击。而且我也没作弊，教授。 _

 

_ 我并未对你有相关指控。我承认你的下棋方式的确令人感到……困惑。 _

 

_ 需要全神贯注是吧 _ （ 注：原文keeps you on your toes） _ ？ _

 

_ 在我的脚趾上？ _

 

_ 别管那个了。再来一盘？ _

 

Jim为Spock看不到他本人有多么焦虑而感到相当高兴。因为说真的，Jim花费了太多个夜晚陪着Spock下棋，这些时间他本该出去找乐子或者干点儿别的什么。

 

_ 这是可以接受的。 _

 

但事实是，Jim确实在学院教职工数据库里查看过Spock教授的私人信息，而这家伙长的该死的火辣。尽管这听上去有些疯狂，但是Jim真的有点儿被他迷住了。Jim还没见过这个瓦肯本人，一切都仅凭两人间的对话和Jim自己的想象，好吧……是的，那听上去蠢透了。

 

_ 现在是你的回合。 _

 

_ 对的。等一下，我需要去倒杯茶。 _

 

_ 好的。 _

 

Jim站了起来。他走到迷你冰箱前，拿出事先放在里面的茶壶为自己倒了一杯冰茶。然后他走回了自己的座位，完成了他的回合。

 

_ 你之前是否前往过位于林肯大街处的茶叶店？ _

 

Jim在看着这个提问眨了下眼睛。他不自觉的摇了摇头，作出了回复。

 

_ 没去过。但我知道那家店。我曾路过几次。 _

 

_ 那家店的茶叶十分有趣，许多不常见口味的茶叶和类似混合物在此处均有销售。 _

 

_ 嗯啊，我猜哪天我会过去尝尝。 _

 

在Spock挪动棋子后，Jim开始全神贯注于自己的下一步走向。

 

_ 也许你想要在某天前往此处饮茶。 _

 

_ 和你一起？ _

 

_ 如果你并无此意，我不会觉得被冒犯。 _

 

Spock在约他出去。天啊，Jim的脑子有点罢工。

 

Spock正在邀请他见面。 _天了噜！_ Jim想。他从没想过Spock或许也对他有点儿意思。难道说Spock发现IllogicalJK是谁了？

 

也许Spock甚至知道Jim的长相并且发现他——

 

但是等等！他光顾着脑补些有的没的，Spock估计等得误以为他被惊呆了或者吓坏了什么的。

 

_ 当然了。我愿意。什么时候去？ _

 

_ 明晚八点标准时，是否可行？ _

 

Jim笑了起来。

 

_ 棒极了。我会过去。 _

 

他移动了自己下一步棋。

 

Jim输了此局。接着他们便结束了今晚的象棋之夜，但Jim对此毫不在意。

 

 

＊＊＊＊

 

 

“我没办法不为看到你为了出门约会而换衣服这件事感到欣慰，”Bones一边看着Jim站在镜子前打扮的Jim，一边小声嘟囔着，“你最近就像个内心寂寞的小鬼一样整天窝在宿舍里。”

 

“我不寂寞，Bones。我最近只是忙着下棋。”

 

“好吧，当你知道你这样多久了吗？自从你上次……嗯，你懂的。”

 

“你是在问我有多久没约炮了吗？”Jim大笑了起来。

 

Bones满脸一言难尽的看向Jim，“额，并不是。当我什么都没说。别管那个了，你这次要和谁约会？”

 

“没谁啦，你懂的。”Jim扭着身体看向自己的屁股，“我看上去还不错吧？”

 

“你和平时一样光彩照人。”Bones像他保证说。

 

“这条裤子是不是太紧了？”

 

“当然，不过你不就是想要这个效果？”

 

Jim再次大笑起来，然后咬了下自己的嘴唇，“我是不是应该再喷点古龙水或者其他什么？”

 

“没必要，你现在这样挺好的。你闻起来很棒！很清爽！”

 

“好的。”

 

“听着，小心点，好吗？”Bones直白地说，“如果你没办法回家，给我发条短信，让我放心。”

 

“Bones，我会回来的。我们不可能在第一次约会后就来一发。他不是那种人，信我。”

 

“所以他是个男的？哈？”

 

Jim用带有警惕的目光看着Bones，“这有什么问题吗？”

 

Bones哼了一声，“我没意见。我就是好奇。我之前总觉得你属于两边通吃。”

 

“我其实更偏向于泛性恋，”Jim坦白说。

 

“所以你爱全宇宙的任何生物？”Bones

 

“差不多吧。”Jim拍了下Bones的后背，“总之祝我好运。”

 

“你对这家伙相当兴奋啊，哈？”

 

Jim的脸刷红一片，“嗯。我猜是吧。好吧，大概是。”

 

Bones捏了捏他的肩膀，“那祝你玩的开心，Jim。”

 

Jim抓起他的皮夹克便出了门。实际上走过去的距离并不远。

 

当他走到茶叶店门口时，他的脑子已经被各种有关见面场景的猜想填的满满当当。店门是玻璃材质，Jim在门口向里面张望，仔细地寻找着Spock的身影，看对方是不是已经到了。但他情愿他没有这么做。

 

Spock已经到了，但他并非一人。一个深色皮肤的漂亮女孩——Jim想起她的名字，Uhura——正和他一起坐在四号桌。他和她是在河边镇认识的。那时候她坐在吧台，她的学院同窗认为她需要他们的保护来远离他。

 

Jim死死地盯着他们的双手，此时他们的手指在轻抚彼此。他甚至在Uhura倾身轻吻Spock的嘴角前就清楚她的举动意味着什么。

 

他逐渐向后退，远离茶店的大门。

 

这见鬼的有什么关系呢？Spock当然没把这个当做约会。和Jim约会？这太可笑了。

 

他就和过去一样是这个世界上的超级大傻逼。

 

他不假思索地离开了茶店，但并没有走回宿舍，而是走向相反的方向。

 

上帝，他真傻，真的太傻了。

 

_ “你就是一滩毫无价值的烂泥！” _

 

_ “难怪你妈都没办法忍受你在身边！” _

 

_ “没人喜欢你，Jim。” _

 

_ “你的存在毫无价值。你就应该和其他人一样饿死！” _

 

Jim停下了脚步，“砰”的一声将头撞击在最近的墙上。

 

“艹！”

 

他半跪在地上，用力攥紧着拳头。

 

“嘿，伙计，你没事吧？”一位经过他身边的路人问道。

 

Jim依旧感到晕眩，但疼痛至少唤醒了他刚才沦陷于自我厌恶的神志。

 

“是的，没事，我很好。”

 

 

＊＊＊

 

“Jim？”Bones从他的PADD上抬起头，“你已经回来了？”

 

Jim点点头，“我当然回来了。”

 

“你的头怎么呢？”Bones立刻站了起来，他的手指直接碰触到Jim额头上的伤口。

 

“我撞倒墙了。没什么大不了的。”

 

“这别是你的约会对象干的吧？是他吗？如果真是他干的，我发誓我要——”

 

“约会对象？不是啦，他压根没来。”

 

“他放你鸽子了？”Bones不可置信的问道。

 

“是啊，就别提了。”

 

“让我来帮你处理下伤口。你站这儿别动。”Bones转身去拿他的医疗箱。正在等着的Jim瞄到一条信息闪过自己的PADD屏幕。

 

他走过去拿了起来。

 

_ 我们并非今晚见面？ _

 

Jim无视了那条信息并把PADD扣在了自己的床上。

 

反正象棋本身就蠢透了。


	4. 如果无法成真，我还能做什么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA：@lucy26

“好吧，这简直就是场灾难，不是吗？”

 

Jim甚至没办法看向那个人——那个生物——夸大狂患者——无所不能的Q正坐在Jim寝室里的书桌边缘。

 

“你计划要做出改变。这就是你能做到最好的效果，Kirk？”

 

“我在尝试，”Jim坚持说。

 

“但是不够努力，没准儿是时候写你的第二封信了。”

 

“让他一个人静静，”Nyota的声音正巧从他的走廊里传了出来，“他没办法在你站在他身边奚落他的情况下思考。”

 

“你倒是站着说话不腰疼，Nyota Uhura，”Q说，“你才是Spock死亡的罪魁祸首。”

 

随着Q的消失，Nyota惊愕地倒吸了口气。  


 

Jim闭上了眼睛，摇了摇头，再睁开双眼，看向Nyota，“那不是真的。Ny，别听他乱说。”

 

“如果不是我和Spock拖了那么久的话——”

 

“Spock不告诉我肯定是有原因的，”Jim轻声说。

 

Nyota走过来站在给他身边。她低下头，眼眶湿润的看向Jim，“Jim，别这样。”

 

“他不想要我。不是以那种方式。他从来没那样想过。无论我写过多少封信，他都不会突然间想要和我在一起的。”

 

她跪在他身边，“那不是真的”

 

“别担心，我还是会继续试着救他。即使我们没有在一起——那也没关系。至少他能活着。”

 

他拿起钢笔并转了一下。他确实不知道接下来要写些什么。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

“所以你最近怎么就不再下象棋了？”Bones问向Jim。

 

此时他们两人正坐在咖啡店边喝咖啡边吃着沾有霜糖奶油芝士肉桂卷。

 

他迅速拿起一个小的放进嘴里，嚼了几下，接着耸了耸肩膀，说，“我想起我为什么不玩了。”

 

“因为什么？”Bones一边问他，一边拿起一个小的肉桂卷。

 

“因为只有呆子才玩那个。”Jim翻了个白眼，“我的意思是，想想我的在那里的昵称。IllogicalJK。”

 

Bones皱起了眉头，“你从哪儿想到这个名字的？”

 

“那是个无聊的故事，并且——”

 

“你是IllogicalJK。”

 

Jim放下手里正准备塞进嘴里的肉桂卷，视线集中到正站在他桌旁的瓦肯教授身上。

 

根据他之前的调查以及不久前在他们理应见面的茶叶店里远距离的观察，他知道面前站着的人就是Spock。但是操他的，Spock近距离看起来居然更辣！他只是盯着，就只是盯着！艹！

 

“我要求 一个回答，”Spock说。

 

Jim给了他一个纯良的微笑，“Bones，能给我们点儿时间吗？”

 

Bones挑起子他的眉毛，但还是向后推开了椅子，“好吧，反正我们也需要续杯。”

 

Jim看着Bones离开后才将注意力转回到Spock身上。

 

“我正在等待你的回复。你是否是IllogicalJK本人？”

 

“是的，Jim Kirk。”

 

“你并未出席我们约定好的会面，Kirk学员。”

 

“噢。”

 

“之后你无视了我所有关于与你进行对话的企图。”

 

“之后发生了些事情。”Jim知道这听上去逊毙了。可他不知道还能说些什么。总不能说 ‘因为你当时和你的女朋友在一起而我以为我们在约会’吧？那听起来简直可怜到爆。

 

“我那时突然有个测试。”

 

“在晚间进行？”

 

“夜间课程？”

 

“这相当不同寻常。”

 

“是的。补习课。”

 

Spock歪着脑袋，看向Jim的样子就好像在怀疑他是一个克林贡或者其他别的什么危险份子一样。“你本可以告知我。”

 

“是的。我当时应该告诉你的。我为此道歉。”Jim冲他笑了一下。

 

“那是何种原因导致你并未在我通过象棋聊天室向你发送消息时向我解释？”

 

“因为感到尴尬？”见鬼的，这是事实。“如果你愿意，我很欢迎你现在加入我们。我想他们这里也有茶饮。”

 

“确实如此。非常好，”Spock对着一脸惊讶的Jim说，“我去去就来。”

 

就在Spock刚走不久，Bones就拿着续好的被杯子回到了座位上。

 

“这该死的是怎么回事？”

 

“Spock就是那个和我下象棋的人。”

“你在和Spock教授和约会？”

 

“没有，”Jim反驳并对着Bones噤声的手势，“我——那是个错误。Bones。一个误会。我以为那是个约会，但那不是。”

 

Bones盯着Jim，“你认为你和他在约会？”

 

Jim知道自己脸红了。他用抓过一个肉桂卷来掩饰自己的囧况，“那蠢透了，他有女朋友了。”

 

“Jim——”

 

“就别提了，行吗？”

 

Spock拿着茶杯返回并坐在Jim的对面，“我认为我应该正视介绍我自己。我是Spock，星舰学院的教授。”

 

“这是Bones，我是说，他叫Leonard McCoy。”

 

“Dr. Leonard McCoy,”Bones语气漠然地说。

 

“很高兴认识你，医生。”

 

“我也是。听着，Jim，我需要先回趟宿舍，如果——”

 

“什么？我可以和你一起回去。”

 

“你留在这里和你的棋友沟通感情，咱们一会儿见。”

 

Jim点了点头，一脸尴尬的冲Bones挥手道别。

 

他“想要尝一下这个吗？”他举起一个肉桂卷，“他们很好吃。”

 

Spock随手拿起一个并犹豫地咬了一口。

 

Jim大笑了起来，“就拿一整个放进嘴里就可以了。”

 

Spock在听完后上扬的眉毛让Jim笑的停不下来。于是Spock把剩下的肉桂卷放进了嘴里。

 

“它们尝起来不错吧？”

 

“它的口感使人愉悦。”Spock抿了一口茶，“学员？”

 

“叫我Jim就好。还是你想叫我IllogicalJK，或者JK，Kirk。随便哪个。就是别喊我学员。”

 

“Jim。那晚你爽约的真实原因究竟为何？”

 

Jim喝了一口咖啡。“真实原因？”

 

“我感应到了欺骗。”

 

“感应？你是说你的心灵感应者。你们是这样称呼它的吗？感应？”

 

“我只是好奇于你说谎的理由。”

 

Jim叹了口气，“就是想挽回我的面子（注：原文save myself）。”

 

“拯救你自己？”Spock摇了摇头，“我无意伤害你。”

 

“不，不是拯救的意思。听着，真相是，我那时候以为我们不仅仅只是见面。就是这么回事。当我意识到时，我就走了。”

 

“所以你确实来了？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我无法理解。”

 

Jim恼火的喘了一声，接着一口气喝完他的咖啡。“我曾以为那是一场约会，行了吧？然后我看见你和你的女朋友坐在一起。我是说，她肯定就是你的女朋友，因为我看到你们在进行瓦肯吻，然后就是人类方式的接吻。接着我就知道我想错了，所以我就走了。因为我为自己的愚蠢感到尴尬。满意了？”

 

“不，我并无此意。”

 

“反正现在已经这样了。”Jim抓过剩下的几个肉桂卷并将它们用餐巾裹好，接着站了起来，“回头见，教授。”

 

他离开了咖啡店，即使他的确听到了Spock在身后喊他的声音。他走步伐轻快的走回校园。他越走越近，同时因为觉得手冷而把手插进了袋里。他的手指触碰到一片折叠过的信纸。

 

Jim在半路停下，抽出信纸并打开。

 

_ 你好，Jim _

_ 听着。我知道这很恶心。相信我，我真的知道你的感受。当你喜欢的人不能回应你的时候，那，那很伤人。但我能说的就是，你一定要继续尝试和Spock交往。即使你在某种程度上只能和他保持朋友关系。这在以后可能会非常重要。别放弃。Spock总有一天会对你非常重要。并且，你不会想错过任何机会的。如果你错过了，你会后悔的。所以，多跟他下下象棋，哪怕是人机对战什么的，我不知道。就别只是带着面具做人。还有，我知道你正在做什么。你在逃避。我曾经也这么做过，Jim。但你无法承当逃避Spock的代价。像他展示你是谁，你真实的样子。这很重要，Jim。我对此发誓。别放弃希望，就像我一样。 _

 

_ CK _


	5. 只拥有一张写满困扰的照片的我还能怎样做

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君@lucy26

“你写下一封信了吗？”

 

Jim看了眼之前被放在最好朋友那里的私人终端器屏幕，上面显示Spock的全息影像照片。有时候他感觉Bones是他唯一的朋友。他甚至都不用多想就能得出这个结论。他就是知道。

 

他正坐在黑暗之中。唯一的光源则来自他终端器照亮着的区域。他身旁放着一杯已经被闲置很久而变冷的咖啡。他们曾有一份为了加强Bones善解人意程度的协议，其内容是Bones不能再Jim的寝室里突然开灯。曾经有那么一段时间，Bones并没有那么做，接着他们的关系就弄的很僵。但那是很久之前的事情了。Bones是已经不一样了。Jim非常确定。

 

“没有，”他承认道。

 

Bones在坐在离Jim最近靠近的桌边，“你上一次吃东西是在什么时候？”

 

“星历2381.4，”Jim开玩笑说。

 

“嗯哼，你可真幽默。”他扔给Jim一个能量棒，“至少吃点什么。”

 

“你是从哪里把这个变出来的吗？”

 

“为什么这么说？”

 

“因为我刚才没看见你拿任何东西进来。”

 

“不是那么回事儿，天才。”Bones倾身靠近，仔细观察 着屏幕上Spock的照片。实际上距离他们上次一起参加离岸休假已经过了很长一段时间。由于Spock基本上不会同意进行娱乐活动，所以这样的机会更是少之又少。但这是他最喜欢的一张关于Spock的照片。“你为什么还没写第二个月的信？”

 

“大概是因为我开始怀疑这么做的到底有何意义。”

 

“你知道这么做意义是什么，Spock还活着。”

 

Jim叹了口气，将全身重量依靠在他的椅背上。他掰下一块能量棒，“但是他选择死亡，Bones。他基本上是选择了自杀。不是吗？我有什么权利去改变它？”

 

“我们有权去做任何我们不得不做的事？你爱他。我们都爱他。同时我们都希望他可以回来。”

 

“以什么样的代价？”

  
“为了你？我会说不惜任何代价。”

 

他将一小块能量棒放进嘴里，“我不仅仅是在和Spock对抗，我还在和自己对抗。”

 

“我懂，”Bones温柔的回复说，“而这才是最艰难的部分，不是吗？”

 

 

＊＊＊

 

“请问我可以坐在这里吗？”

 

Jim安静地从他的PADD上抬头，捕捉到来自Spock教授的独特语气。Jim就那样盯着Spock看了一会儿。接着他发现对方确实站在他的面前。他瞥了一眼餐厅周围。一开始他只是想看看Spock是不是在和他以外的人讲话。然后他想也许是餐厅里碰巧就剩下他对面的座位。这当然不可能。

 

那么这就是对方故意的选择。

 

“当然。”

 

Spock拉开椅子，优雅地坐下。Jim可以想象出Spock无论做什么都是这个样子。他大概从来都不会被自己的两只脚绊倒或者从来没有过跑步撞墙的经历。

 

Jim原本打算说，“干嘛啦？”因他知道这多半能惹怒眼前的瓦肯人，而且他认为大概应该由他先开口。但是他没有。是Spock选择和他接触，那么他会告诉Jim原因。

 

“学员，我是一位直言不讳的坦诚者。”

 

Jim差一点就要为此大笑出声。因为说真的，这一点都不出乎意料。“好的，你想说什么呢？”

 

“我为之前由于我的言行而造成你我之间的任何误解道歉。”

 

Jim耸了下肩膀，“不，那不是你的错。”

 

Spock弯了下头，“虽然我不相信这是我的过错，但是无论如何，我认为我应该为此道歉。”

 

Jim强扯出来一个笑脸，他的手指正不断敲打着桌面，“那你为什么要来这儿，教授？”

 

“考虑到你先前的误解，我认为我们已经建立起某种有益的交流方式。”

 

他的误解。好吧，这没错。Spock当然要强调一下。

 

“我从之前错综复杂的语句间了解到，你已认为我们成为了朋友。”

 

Spock的身体变得有些僵硬。如果Jim一直努力盯着他看，那么他就不会错过这一幕。“肯定的。”

 

“因此我猜你会愿意继续进行我们之间有益的交流？”

 

“你在嘲笑我。”

 

Jim大笑了起来并抬起双手作出投降的姿势，“不，没有。完全没有。好吧，也许有那么一点儿，但不是坏的那种。”

 

Spock眼神冰冷的看着Jim，“有任何好的方式去嘲笑某人吗，学员？”

 

“噢，当然有。我们称那个为打趣。通常情况下，只有在你喜欢某人时才那么做。而且，如果我们要成为朋友，你应该放下那个‘学员’ 称呼，Spock。我之前告诉过你别那样叫我。那让你听上去非常古板。再说了，我实际上也没选你的课。谢天谢地。”

 

Spock盯着他，“我相信你在刚才就已经成功做到多次羞辱我。”

 

“是打趣，Spock。你早晚会发想这里的不懂的。我猜你的女友从来不打趣你。”

 

“是的。”

 

Jim笑了起来，“我能看出我们不会适合那种交往方式。”Jim关掉了自己的PADD，“我在五分钟后会有一节课。你为什么不在今天下午五点来我寝室拜访一下呢？顺便再带一副象棋过来，因为我没有那个。”

 

Spock张开嘴想说些什么，但话未出口，就又闭上了嘴唇并摇了摇头。

 

Jim冲Spock挑起两条眉毛。

 

“很好。”

 

Jim眨了下眼睛，他在离开前注意到Spock的脸颊上挂着两片淡淡的绿晕。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

当晚Spock来到Jim宿舍后说的第一句话基本上就是向Jim询问他与医生是何种关系。此时Bones还没有回到宿舍。在Jim招呼Spock进门后，他不得不承认有点享受的盯着Spock看了一会儿。

 

“我们的关系？”

 

“你们在咖啡店表现得相当亲密同时你们分享一间房间。”

 

“显而易见。”Jim认为最好的反应便是无视Spock有些令人烦躁的问题。Spock有女朋友。并且在他得知自己想和他约会之后，Spock理应能分析出富有逻辑的答案。“喝茶，对吗？我有一个类似电子茶壶的东西，还有些玫瑰茶，如果你不介意的话。”

 

“这是可以接受的。”Spock拿着一个装有象棋套装的袋子，“你喝玫瑰茶？”

 

Jim笑了起来，“见鬼的不。这是以前一个妹子给我的。这是她从她男朋友给她的篮子里拿到的，然后她不想要。”

 

Spock挑起一根眉毛，“如果你并不想喝，那为什么要接受它？”

 

“从不拒绝免费之物。这是我的座右铭，Spock。”

 

“令人着迷。”

 

“噢，你绝对无法想象。”Jim走近寝室附带的小厨房。他弯着腰在小抽屉里翻找着他之前放在这里的玫瑰茶。当他直起身体，手里已经多出几个茶袋。他注意到Spock的脸颊再次染上淡淡的绿晕。“你还好吗？你看看上去有点发热。“

 

“房间里的温度对我有些过低，”Spock回复说。

 

“噢，”Jim点了点头，“你介意我喝啤酒吗。”

 

“否定的。”

 

Jim从他们的小冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒，接着又从橱柜里拽出一个袋子。“我大概应该告诉，我对零食情有独钟。这是因为……我总是觉得饿。”他摇了两下手里的袋子，“芝士类零食，他们会让你的手指脏兮兮油乎乎的，但是他们很好吃。”

 

Spock盯着Jim的眼神就好像Jim在他面前变成了一只虫子一样。“你不准备在下棋时食用这些食品，是吗？”

 

Jim微笑起来，“噢，我正有此意。完事儿后我会把它们清理干净的。”

 

他走到桌边，摆好芝士零食和啤酒，接着又拿来为Spock准备的茶。当一切准备好后，他感觉自己牛仔裤前面的左侧口袋里多出了什么东西。Jim皱起了眉头，他将手伸进口袋，只发现一张叠起的纸片。

 

_ Jim， _

_这里是CK。你在处理和Spock的关系上做得很好。继续保持。听着。他以后会有退缩或是过于谨小慎微的倾向。坦白说，有时候你可能会……就别太在意……他也不好过。他习惯于遵从规则和逻辑。并且他绝大部分的人生都以此度过。他鲜少被人挑战。你需要挑战他。做你自己，Jim。迎面而上，别让他走。我无法解释这件事。但是这很重要。做他的朋友，他需要你。_


	6. 意料之外

现在

 

有些事情是Jim曾经知道，或者他认为发生过或记得存在过，但现在他却不记得了。他现在甚至都不能解释这到底意味着什么。

 

此时他正坐在自己寝室的书桌前，皱着眉头看着他的终端器。他知道他人生中某些他已知的部分现在从他的生命里消失了。尽管他试着去回想，试着回忆那些过往，但却毫无所获。

 

用不安来描述现在的这种感受都显得有些轻描淡写。

 

“你知道这是为什么，不是吗？”

 

Jim被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，那个叫做Q的家伙此刻整坐在他桌子的边缘。

 

“未来已经在改变了。我的意思是，处于过去的年轻的你正在改变你的过去和未来。”

 

“天啊，我头疼。”他揉着自己的太阳穴说。

 

“你会把自己搞疯的，如果你过于努力去回想那些事情，舰长。你最后就顺去自然，随遇而安。”

 

“我不仅仅是在改变我的人生或者Spock的人生。我还在改变他人的人生。”

 

Q眼神严肃地看着Jim，“那你想怎么样？没人活在真空里，Kirk。你的人生当然会改变其他人的生活。这对所有人适用。因此当你改变你已知的人生轨迹，同时也在改变别人的。并且没错。受影响范围当然不仅仅包括Spock。”

 

“这是错的，不是吗？他们不这么想。他们不知道我在改变过他们的人生。”

 

“这对你来说就相当于一个悖论，”Q直白的说，“你想要改动我们的协议吗？把它作废？你可以回到你开始改变过去的时间点，像从前一样生活。”

 

Jim闭上双眼，承受着身体因精神压力而带来的疼痛，“然后Spock死了并且只能处于死亡状态，对吗？”

 

“确实如此，”Q有些幸灾乐祸的说。

 

他能仅仅为了让Spock选择和他在一起而不是独自死亡就自私的改变一切吗？

 

“我又没说所有的改变都是坏事，”Q悄声说，“有些改变会为人的生活带来正面影响。”

 

”是吗？哪一个呢？“

 

Q笑得一脸得意，“这我就不能说了。”

 

“好吧，你无疑是在享受这种有选择的告诉我什么能说什么不能说的乐趣。”Jim有些嫌恶的摇了摇头。

 

“或许吧。当决定权在你，舰长？是让我们继续下去还是你想要结束拯救你伟大爱情的行动？”

 

此时此刻，Jim最想做的就是询问Spock为什么要这样做。

 

但事实却是，如果他继续下去，救了Spock并改变了一切，那么他永远都不会问出他的问题。他永远都不会知道那个未被改变的他的Spock选择死亡而不是承认Jim能救他的原因。而这才是Jim最放不下的事。

 

但如果他真的改变了未来，那么他再也不会纠结于此。

 

“让我们继续吧。”

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

过去

 

Spock多看了那个男人两眼，当注意到到对方浑身湿透衣着邋遢且步伐疲惫地走在下着倾盆大雨的街上时。男人落魄的样子就好像他在这个世界上没有任何朋友。但那显然不是真的。Kirk学员——Jim——在学院非常受人欢迎且令人喜爱。

 

他将悬浮车停在Jim的旁边。他的行为看上去不只是像是出于担心而更像是唐突的阻挡对方的去路。

 

 

“我并无惊吓你的意图，”Spock向他保证说，“你想要我送你吗？”

 

Jim向左右两边张望了一下。看上去就像是他以为Spock再和其他人讲话因此而搜寻对方的谈话对象。“我会弄湿你的车的。”

 

“是的。”

 

Jim垂下肩膀，然后打开车门坐了进去。“谢谢。”

 

“去你的宿舍？”

 

Jim摇了摇头，“老实说，我也不确定要去哪儿。”

 

“你的意思是？”

 

“我和Bones吵架了。我出门也忘了拿门卡。”

 

Spock的视线从操控台转移到Jim身上，“在暴雨的情况下？”

 

“那时候还没下雨。”

 

“你准备走去何处？”

 

“没想去哪儿。就是在散步。”

 

“不合逻辑。”

 

Jim嘴角微弯着望向窗外的景色，“是啊。”

 

“你可以与我一同前往我的公寓喝茶并烘干衣物。”

 

“真的？你有可以和茶搭配在一起的食物吗？”

 

Spock发现他的嘴角不自觉抽动了一下，“我确信我有。”

 

 

＊＊＊

 

“我不确定这件衣服穿在我身上合身。”

 

Spock从煮茶的炉子前转身看向正站在厨房外面的Jim。对方身上只穿着Spock的长袍。那件衣服包裹Jim的方式就像是，按照人类的比喻习惯，那就像是Jim的第二层皮肤。长袍的前襟从胸口一路开到Jim的腰部，这导致大部分的胸膛被暴露在外。

 

“你是正确的，它确实不适合你，”Spock评论完便转过身体。他无识了自己刚才突然加快的脉搏，“但在你衣物被烘干期间，穿着它是很有必要的。”

 

“你的地方不错。你一个人住？”

 

“当然。”

 

“不用在学校和室友住一起肯定很棒吧。”Jim拉着凳子坐在厨房吧台前靠近Spock的位置。

 

Spock努力遏制自己想要冲Jim挑眉的欲望，“瓦肯人重视隐私。”

 

“好吧。当然啦。谁不重视呢？我的意思是，我也想要自己一个住。”Jim开始把玩自己长袍上的腰带，严格来说，是Spock的长袍。“这茶闻上去真香。”

 

“这是由橙子，肉桂及丁香组成的混合物。”

 

“听上去很棒。我喜欢丁香。”

 

“你之前提到你与McCoy医生发生了冲突。”

 

“不是身体上的。如果这是你想要问的。好吧，实际上，可能有那么一点点是。”

 

现在Spock的确扬起他的眉毛了，“解释。”

 

“我确实锁住他的脑袋大概三十秒。”

 

“这如何会是非肢体冲突？”

 

“他并没有还击或者类似的举动。然后我就放开他了。接着我们差不多就一起气喘吁吁地站在那里吹跑我们的房子。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我的意思是，我们就站在那里眼瞪眼的互相生气。差不多就是这样。”Jim耸了下肩膀，伸手拿过一个Spock提前放在餐盘里搭配茶饮的Kreyla。他掰开一小块，放进嘴里，“好吃！”

 

“的确如此。”Spock忍俊不禁地回复说。

 

“总之，我就是那时候离开的。接着外面就下起瓢泼大雨。所以我就这样了。我觉得我应该等他冷静下来后再回去。”

 

“你们为何争论？”

 

“就是男人间很蠢的小事儿。”Jim将剩下的Kreyla塞进嘴里并舀了一勺Spock放在他面前的茶。

 

“我还处于对你二人的友谊并非是基于发展浪漫关系的印象中。”

 

Jim的脸突然皱了恰里，“哈？噢，没错。是的，很对。”

 

Spock的眉毛微微皱了起来，他不确定自己理解Jim的回答。“所以你们是？”

 

Jim听后再一次的耸肩。他抿了口茶，“嗯。这茶真好喝。至于Bones，好吧，他很可爱，不是吗？”

 

“有吗？”

 

“噢，拜托。在魅力非凡的人面前谁都不是瞎子。”

 

“所以你对他有浪漫情怀？”Spock询问道。

 

“如果有机会，我大概不会拒绝。”Jim相当放肆的眨了眨眼，当然这是Spock的想法。接着他再次大笑起来。他的笑声很好听并且极富有感染力，“总而言之，你为什么关心这个？”

 

Spock也为此感到好奇，但他一无所知。

 

Jim又拿过另一个Kreyla，“晚饭吃什么？”

 

Spock眨了下眼，“所以你要留下？”

 

说这句话绝对是个错误。

 

笑容从Jim的脸上突然退去。他把手中吃了一半的Kreyla放回到把盘子里。“噢，是啊，这太蠢了。”Jim摇了摇头，“我去看看我的衣服干了没有。”

 

他从凳子上滑了下去并直奔走廊。

 

“你的衣物不大可能完全干燥，Jim。”

 

“那我就穿半干的，”Jim反驳说。

 

人类是易怒的生物。Spock应该已经对此有所了解，然而他还是就此犯了错误。

 

他走去烘干机所在的门厅。

 

“你并非不受欢迎。我只是询问你。”

 

“没有，我知道。那没什么，你已经对我够好了。是我想占你便宜，在你这里骗吃骗喝。那蠢透了。我道歉。”

 

“Jim——”他看着Jim从烘干机里拿出他依旧潮湿的衣物。

 

“我现在就从你眼前消失（注：原文get out of your hair）。”

 

“你没在我的头发里，并且你会留下。”Spock从Jim的手里夺过衣物并把它们扔回到烘干机里，“别逼我坚持。”

 

Jim颓唐的依着墙壁，双臂带有防御性地环抱在胸前，“我不想惹人讨厌。”

 

“你没有，”Spock告诉他，“事实上，如果你需要过夜的地方，你可以留下。”

 

“你有其他房间？”

 

“没有，但我在客厅有一个沙发，它可以打开变成床。”

 

他的笑容又回来了，“那听起来很棒。我们能订pizza吗？”

 

“否定的，我会亲自制作我们的食物。”

 

“好哒，那太棒了。”Jim的蓝眼睛亮了起来，它们蓝得就像是在发光，“谢谢你，Spock，你是个好朋友。”

 

“不用谢，Jim。”


	7. 我没告诉过你吗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君 lucy26

当从Spock公寓门外传来尖锐的敲门时，Jim正准备穿鞋离开。他沿着短短地走廊看向Spock卧室。对方的门还紧闭着。Jim觉得瓦肯人大概是在冥想。他叹了口气并把鞋子穿好。他是真的不想介入到为Spock的拜访者开门的事件中。他甚至没办法想象什么样的人会来拜访Spock。毫无疑问对方会是那些同样拥有电脑大脑的同类，但这么说也不太公平。

敲门声再次响起，而这一次持续更久。Jim现在的确是应该走廊，所以他想他应该可以让什么人进来，然后再溜之大吉。

他拿起自己的大衣，抬着肩膀把衣服穿上。当他打开大门时，Nyota Uhura正一脸不爽地站在门外。

“该死的你是谁？”她立刻闯了进来，强烈要求Jim回答她的疑问。

“Jim Kirk。”

“我知道你是谁。”

“那你干嘛还问我？”

“你在这里干嘛？”她双臂抱胸，满脸挑衅地回击Jim。

“我正准备走。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”

“没错，你看，我就是没回答你。”

“Jim？”Spock正从他的卧室出来。

“问你男朋友，”Jim对他说，“我要走了。”

“Nyota？”

“回见。”

Jim注意到Uhura甚至等到他走到电梯处才开始讲话。

她一贯如此。

Jim走近电梯后才注意一条来自Bones的短信。

他当即回复。“我们餐厅见。”

＊＊＊

“你昨晚去哪儿了？”

Jim戳破了自己面前的煎蛋，里面的蛋液沿着白色的蛋白流了出来。接着Jim把它和自己的薯饼混在一起。“在Spock那儿。”

 

“那个教授？”

“你还知道别的Spock？”

“所以就是那么回事儿喽，是吧？”Bones怪笑着把自己的培根放进Jim的餐碟里。

“不，不是那样。那家伙是直的。我们只是朋友。再说了，我现在甚至都不确定我们还是不是朋友。”

“你什么意思？”

“他女朋友今天一大早就过来闹腾。她看见我时脸色可不太好。我似乎总对别人另一半有这种影响。”

Bones在他的饼干上涂上一层黄油，“什么影响？”

“你不是要当医生吗？”

“我还在学习阶段，我的朋友。所以？”

“无论什么时候，只要我和别人相处融洽，他们的另一半都会让他们停止和我见面。”Jim耸着肩膀，“特别诡异。”

Bones撅了下嘴唇，点头说，“我懂的。”

“哪部分？是他们诡异的态度，还是他们为什么这样？”

“关于他们为什么想要摆脱你。他们把你当作一个威胁。面对这个吧，Jim。你魅力十足。”

Jim翻了个白眼，“别来这套。”

“这是事实。多半他们潜意识里是这么想的。”

“考虑到Spock已经有女朋友的事实，我非常确定她知道他是直的。Bones。”

“也许他没你想的那么直。”Bones耸了下肩膀。“谁知道呢？别让我去搞清楚大地精的性取向。”

Jim大笑起来，“这又是什么？”

“大地精啊。仔细看看他们。是不是觉得他们和大地精有着惊人的相似之处。“

“好吧，无所谓啦。反正我要和Spock断绝来往了。”

Bones咬了一口他的饼干，“那不是你最近一直在做的事吗？”

“我不知道。大概是。你知道这是什么样吧。一开始我想着也许他喜欢我，但实际上他不喜欢。”Jim懒得在句子里加上“他其实知道那不是真的，但他就是不会那么想。”因为Bones接下来会给他来一场关于自尊的讲座，他真的不想听这个。“然后我就想，好吧，我们可以做朋友或者随便什么。但是现在，我认为Uhura肯定要想办法火速终止我们来往。”

“你知道你想要什么吗？”

“一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。”Jim嘻皮笑脸地说。

Bones像是被噎住了地说，“那感觉就像是我在和我的狗啪啪啪。”

Jim将叉子从自己面前放低，“你说什么？”

“你明白我的意思。”

“嗯，不明白。我认为你刚才称我为一只狗。”

“我是说好像。你就像是一只可爱的大型宠物犬，Jim。你是我最好的朋友。明白我的意思没？”

“不太确定，”Jim说着做了个鬼脸，“但是我想我明白你的主旨了。你就是不想和我来一发同情炮。”

“注意言辞。我不跟任何人来同情炮。”

“但你是那个会给我提供同情的人，Bones。”

“哦。”他点点头，“没错，但是没门。今晚出去浪怎么样？”

“你终于说了点儿人话。外面肯定会有人想要约炮的。”

“只要你有目标，小鬼，”Bones摇着头说。他看到Jim餐盘旁边放着一张折叠好的纸片，“那是什么？”

“什么那是什么？”Jim视线下移，看到一张纸片。他皱起眉头。天啊，不会又是那个诡异的信吧。他现在可没心情看这个破烂儿。他把信塞进外套的口袋，“有作业要写，我不得不走了，今晚见。”

 

＊＊＊

“不，Jim！不行，”Bones急切地说。或者说是带着相当戏剧性的语气。但是这两者在Bones这里并没有太大什么不同。

Jim笑了起来。他的视线并未从吧台处的男人身上移开，“为什么不？他很可爱，你自己也说过我很可爱。我打赌我跟他在一起很配！”

“你知道他的名声吗？”

“我是打算去艹他，又不是和他结婚。”Jim瞥了一眼正对着Gary Mitchell怒目而视的Bones，“到底怎么回事？”

“我不喜欢他。他人品龌龊。还有，你知道他有很高的心灵感应能力吗？”

“无论那代表什么，我都要找他来一发。”Jim耸了耸肩，“你有时候就是太怪了，Bones。”Jim站起身捏了捏Bones的肩膀。“别等我了。”

“反正我也要走了。”Bones嘟囔着，此时Jim已经不露痕迹地走到吧台旁的Gary身边了，“Jim，别忘了你的夹克还在这儿。”

Jim向Bones挥了挥手，接着便面向Gary扬起笑容，“嗯哼，你好。”

Gary得意地笑了一下，“Kirk学员。”他转身面对着Jim，“我一进酒吧就注意到你脸上耀眼的笑容了。”

“那是因为我没办法把眼睛从你身上移开。”Jim嗓音低沉地说。

“想出去走走吗？”Gary抓着Jim的肩膀，一边拉着Jim走向出口，一边问道。

“还以为你不会提呢。”


	8. 毫无希望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢beta@lucy26

现在

 

“他没有读信，”Q用带着嘲讽地语调宣布。

Jim对Q怒目而视并试着不让自己表现出被对方突然出现在他背后的行为而受到惊吓，“我知道。”

“以前的你就和现在的你一样难搞。”

“我会再写一封。”Jim皱眉说，“如果我还记得那封写了什么内容的话。”

“噢，不行。”Q双臂抱胸，“这可不是约定里的内容。没有额外的信。没有另一封。”

“但他落下了他的夹克。”Jim摇了摇头，“我忘了我的夹克。”

“真倒霉，好可怜。但直到下个月你才能写另一封信。”

Q消失了。

Jim揉着自己的太阳穴，他已经开始回忆他到底为什么要在乎这件事了。

因为Spock。

因为Spock不在了。

Jim站起身离开了自己的寝室。他在走廊中走了很短的距离来到Spock之前的寝室。Spock已经去世了……他已经有些记不起是多少天了。当门划开时，他便立刻溜了进去。

房间还维持着Spock去世前的的样子。除了里面的温度比Spock过去调节的要低以外。

见鬼的，那套象棋棋盘还摆在他们平时用的桌上。棋盘上还是显示着一场未被完成的棋局。就像被时间冷冻住的一场游戏。再也不会被结束了。

“为什么？”Jim低语着，他的十指蜷缩成拳，“到底是我哪里不好让你情愿死也不要和我在一起？为什么？”

 

＊＊＊＊

过去

 

就在Spock正通过走道前往自己的公寓大楼时，他听到了不远处传来的轻微哽咽声。于是他停下来脚步。

他的公寓距离星际学院并不算远。一些学员因此会时不时的使用大楼左翼进行些不正当的活动。Spock曾在此撞上过一些学员，并将他们送回他们该去的地方。他不确定自己今晚是否想干进行干涉。此时他的思绪相比往常更加混乱，他想要冥想。

他再次听到了呻吟声。但这次听上去更像是带有痛苦的喘息而并非完全像是因为性而产生的音调。

Spock转身面向声源，“谁在那里？”

接着是一声类似咕噜的吞咽声以及粗重的喘息，之后便是一阵干呕的声音。

Spock迅速赶至大厦的左翼。

此时Kirk学员正跪在地上呕吐不止，而他的手则摆在胸前支撑着地面。

“Kirk学员？”

他瞥向Spock，但眼神看上去有些失焦，“教授。”

“你需要帮助？”

Jim突然呕吐了起来，更多的东西从他的胃里倾泻而出，“艹，”他用手捂着他腹部，“天啊。我真想别再吐了。”

“你是否食用了一些会造成你身体不适的物品？”

“是啊，你可以这么说。”Jim挣扎着挪了挪脚，他把手在牛仔裤上蹭来蹭，有些摇晃的站了起来。

“你需要去医院吗？”

Jim摇了摇头，“不，别这样，我不知道。洗个澡，吃点东西，睡一觉，就好了。”

“你是否还处于与Leonard McCoy的冲突之中？”

Jim盯着Spock，“哈？”

“在上一次会面中你曾表示过你无法返回宿舍是由于你与医生发生了争执。”

“哦，没有，我是说，我们不再争吵了。”Jim依靠着墙保持身体的平衡，“我不认为我能走那么远。”

Spock确实不想把Jim带回公寓。不想有第二次。但是他的选择有限。他几乎不能把Jim一个人留在这里维持他之前的状态。

“很好，跟我来。”

“不，谢谢，我真的不想再搅和到你女朋友疯了似的妒忌里了。”

“你没必要关心此事。同时，你此刻所处情况显然不能拒绝我的帮助。”

“想要打赌吗？”

“瓦肯人并不参与打赌。来吧，作为你的学院教授，我恐怕我必须坚持。”Spock客观地说。

Jim依然显得有些犹豫，但他最终还是点了头，“好吧。”

Spock并不想碰触Jim。原因是，Jim脏得就像是条阴沟小巷——他身上的呕吐物就是证据，还有他身上那股淡淡的性爱体液的味道。但是Jim没办法自己站稳，这迫使Spock将手放在他的肩膀上以维持Jim的平衡。

“你并未遭受性侵，是吗？”

“不算是。”

Spock在进入大厦防盗门后便作出让Jim先迈步的手势。他踉跄的走出电梯并在搀扶下走到Spock的大门前。

“你否认受到袭击，但是你看上去被粗暴对待。”

“那是你情我愿的。大部分是。”

Spock在他们走到后便打开了大门。“显然你的私人生活是你自己的私事，然而，我不禁注意到此后避免发生此种活动才是明智之举。”

“哦，相信我，伙计。这再也不会发生了。”Jim开始扯下自己的T恤。

“外面很冷。你没有带外套？”

“我把它忘在酒吧了。那也很蠢。”Jim一边摇头一边将脏衣服从他的头上拽了下来，“如果你以后遇到一个叫Gary Mitchell的家伙，记得躲着走。”

“他为你此刻状态负责？”

“不，我为我自己负责。但是没错，我之前跟他在一起。那个混蛋。”

他注意到Jim身上覆有多处大面积淤青，“他打你？”

“他的动作确实相当粗暴。”Jim的视线转移到走廊，“我能洗个澡吗？”

“可以，我会为你提供你上次到访时使用的长袍。”

“我不想引起任何麻烦，”Jim犹豫地说。

“我相信你说的是事实，但我认为它对你如影随形。”

Jim裂开嘴笑了起来，“大概没错。但你知道，在你女朋友掌控着你时（your girlfriend has you by the balls），那真的——”

“她并没有通过我的……球…像你说的那样……来掌控我。”

“没有吗？好吧，但看上去就是那么回事儿。”Jim做了鬼脸。

“你的外伤是否是造成你呕吐的原因？”

“不，那是因为酒精和药物，”Jim承认道。

“我明白了，”Spock声音僵硬着回答。

“听着，我真的不需要谁来给我上课。我知道Gary Mitchell是个该死的坏主意。并且以后都不会再发生了。信我，我很确定Bones已经写好了稿子等着见面时给我上一课了。所以，你能不能，我不知道，也许就放我一马？”

“非常好，我会留下你上次沐浴后使用的长袍。你是否在淋浴中需要帮助？”

Spock为Jim突然脸红而感到些许惊讶。

“额，不，谢谢。”

“我会准备好茶和吐司，当你完成沐浴后。我建议你的胃从这些食物开始进食。”

Jim笑了起来。即使他脸上脏得乱七八糟并且闻起来相当诡异——这让Spock必须在扶完他后洗个手，但他没办法否认此刻Jim的笑容非常引人注目。就像人们常说的那样，极具感染力。如果让Spock进行评价的话。

“谢啦，教授。”

“不客气，IllogicalJK（不合逻辑JK）。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beta： lofter ID @兔籽

第九章 你有我们 

有时候Jim也会想要放弃。5

他双手环膝，蜷坐在Spock寝室的地板上，胸口的疼痛并没有因为他蜷缩着的姿势而消失。它从Spock去世后就再也没离开过。也许它在这之前就已经存在了。此时此刻，Jim已经想不起白天不心痛晚上没噩梦的日子了。

地球上有一句俗话——静到刺耳，这大概就是Jim现在的感受。他应该能闻到那些会使他打喷嚏的香薰——Spock以前总用它们。他也应该想一下自己是否能在象棋上面打败Spock。

但之后……Spock放弃了生命。

“舰长？”

如果他不回应，她大概就会走了。

“舰长，你在吗？”

他闭上了眼睛。“在啊。”

是Nyota。

她直接跪在Jim的旁边。他能感觉到她把手放在了他的肩上，“你在干嘛？你不应该在这里的。”

“这不算冒犯他的私人空间。”

“我不是这个意思。你在这里只会更难过。”

“噢……我想我要放弃了。”

“什么？为什么？”

Jim因Uhura恐慌的声音而张开眼睛。他看着她说，“我这么做到底是为了我自己，还是为了你？”

她摇了摇头，“是为他。”

“是他自己要去死的，Ny。他情愿死也不想跟我在一起。这就足够说明问题了吧，不是吗？”

“Jim，”她低语着，“写下一封信，第五封。”

“我为什么还要这么做？我已经毁了一切啦。我儿子——”

“Spock爱你。我知道他爱你。拜托了，Jim，写下一封信吧。”

他把头靠在自己的膝盖上，“不要，你写吧。”

“我？”

“是啊。他甚至没看第四封信，或者说是我没看。爱怎么样怎么样吧。如果你这么在意这事儿，那么你来写吧。”

她撅起嘴唇，“行，我写。”

Jim无所谓的点了点头，接着又闭上了眼睛。

 

＊＊＊＊  
过去

Jim是在医院器械的响动中醒来的。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”

他瞥了一眼，看到自己身上连着的心脏监测器还有静脉注射的吊瓶。

他开始感到恐慌并挣扎的想要坐起来。他不能留在这里。

不行。

“不，别这样，求你了。”

“放松，Jim。没事了。”

一只手贴上他的胸口并温柔的把他推回到床上。Spock的脸出现在Jim的视线上方，对方深色的瞳孔里写满了关心与担忧。

“搞什么——我为什么在这儿？”

“你在我公寓里的浴室内晕倒了，”Spock对他说，“我除了将你送入医院外并无其他选择。”

“我不需要来这儿，”Jim坚持说。

“这里的医生对此持有不同看法。”

“Jim，别狡辩了，”Bones说。男人正站在Jim的床尾，“Spock做的没错。”

Jim看了一眼Spock，接着又看回Bones。“我没觉得我有什么问题。”

“胡说。撇开你的身体创伤不说——我们之后再谈这个——你对他给你的药物严重过敏。”

Jim皱着眉头，“是啊，它们让我吐的没完没了。”

“那是你的身体在自我净化。”

“他应当被起诉。”Spock的声音从Jim身边响起。

“我跟你说了，那是你情我愿的。”

“包括那些外伤？”Bones目瞪口呆的盯着Jim。

“大部分算是，”他又看向Spock，“我们能别弄那个吗？我不想提起任何诉讼。他也不知道食用那些药物会产生这种反应。”

“你一开始就不应尝试任何违禁药物，”Spock严肃的说。

Jim呻吟着揉了揉眼睛，“那就是些用来让人兴奋的致幻剂。”

“而那操蛋玩意儿激起了你全部的过敏反应，”Bones一边抱怨，一边握着了Jim的手，“你会没事的。我们已经处理好你大部分的外伤了，但是你今天要住院观察。”

“Bones——”

“没有讨价还价，Jim。”他捏了捏Jim的手，“我很快就会回来。你，”他冲着Spock说，“看好他。”

“你没必要这样，Spock，”Jim在Bones离开后会所，“你可以走了。我知道我惹你讨厌（I’m just a pest in your hair)。”

“你并没有，”Spock温柔的说，“我不会离开。你能告诉你为何如此强烈反对留在医院吗？”

“那可有的说了。”

“我们显然拥有很多时间。”

“医院和我有些过节，还是不谈为妙。”

Spock盯着Jim，眼里的神色让Jim有些捉摸不定，“好吧。那么我能请求你不要再与Michell先生见面吗？”

Jim叹了口气，有些受伤地说，“我都说了我不会了。 我是认真的好吧？”

“好的。”Spock交给他一个信封，“这封信是和植物一起被送来交给你的。”

Jim从信封上抬起头，“植物在哪儿？”

“根据McCoy医生的嘱托，在确定你对植物并无过敏反应前，植物交由护士保管。你显然还有很多问题。”

Jim大笑了起来，“多到无法想象。”

“我去帮你拿茶。”

Jim微笑了一下，“谢谢。”

他在Spock离开病房时打开了信封，盼着能看到写“祝康复”的句子。然而里面的内容却完全不是。

 

Jim

 

听着。你现在还不怎么了解我。或者说，此时此刻，你对我并没有什么好印象。我没办法解释更多了。总之，别放弃。不要放弃Spock。他需要你。非常需要。我们都需要你。所以，别！放！弃！拜托了。如果你放弃了……后果会不堪设想。我知道你想做正确的事情。我真的知道。看到那个瓦肯人没？他关心你，非常关心。相信我。

 

LU

 

“Lu？”这不是之前一直给他写信的那个。

“Jim？”Spock眉毛上扬着拿着他的茶返回到他身边。他将茶杯递给Jim。

Jim微笑着叠起了信纸，“没事。嘿，谢谢你的茶，还有今天发生的一切。我欠你的。”

Spock的嘴唇微微弯曲了一点，“我很高兴你安然无恙。”

“你要跟我留在这儿？”

Spock坐在床边，拿着他自己的茶杯，“当然。就像我说的那样，我不会离开。”

“我不想妨碍你……”Jim舔了下嘴唇。Spock确实说过没必要担心他和Uhura的事情，但是他真的不希望对方因为自己而陷入冲突。

“你并未妨碍我做任何事。”

Jim抿了口茶，“你能给我偷带点食物吗？我到现在什么都没吃过。”

Spock挑起一边的眉毛，“我相信医院会为你提供一盘食物。实际上，McCoy医生已经为你预定了食物。”

“医院食物？额，我更想要个芝士汉堡。”

“就像你看到的，奶油鸡配饼干。”Bones拿着一个托盘再次出现。他将盘子房子Jim面前。

食物的味道让Jim皱了皱鼻子，“橙子味果冻？”

“布丁已经没有了。”

“那冰淇凌？”Jim心存希望。  
“也没了。”Bones愉快地说。

Jim拿起叉子，戳弄盘里饼干，就像是他在狠狠地切开某些东西似的。

第十章 在暴风之前带我回家

Note：这一章为过去

Jim正坐在医院病床的边缘扣自己上衣的纽扣。

“你是否需要帮助？”

Jim这时才抬头看见Spock教授站在自己身边。外面的温度对Spock来说有些过低，因此他穿着接近于黑色的深灰色套头毛衣。他的裤子也是深灰色的。大概Spock喜欢同色系的搭配。

“嘿，我不知道你今早会过来。”

Spock递给Jim一个旅行杯，“你的咖啡。”

Jim微笑着，“我觉得我要恋爱了。”

Spock挑着眉毛看着Jim，但对方无视了他存在抬起杯子喝了一口咖啡。

“讲真的，你为什么在这儿？”

“当然是为了护送你出院。”Spock递给Jim一个纸袋。

Jim打开袋子，“天啊，这个是巴伐利亚奶油做的甜甜圈对吧？”

“肯定的。我想McCoy医生询问过你希望在早餐摄取何种食物。”

Jim吃惊的张开嘴，“Bones还真告诉你这个了？”

Spock点点头，“我相信更恰当的说法是，’他很抱歉，关于你的事’。”

“天呐，我不知道要娶你们俩谁好了了。”Jim拿出一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，“让我想想，”他满嘴甜甜圈的说，“还是给娶Bones。”

“原因？”

Jim一边完成咀嚼的动作，一边抬起手指，“因为，你知道的，你有女朋友。还是一个狠角色的女朋友。对了，她知道你正和我一块儿吗？还用甜甜圈勾引我什么的？”

“你需要提高你的标准，如果赠送甜甜圈便算是勾引你的话，”Spock回答说。他一脸无辜的看向Jim，但他紧背在背后的手出卖了他。

Jim得意地笑了起来，“我会注意的。”

“至于我的女朋友，我目前并不处于一段浪漫关系中。”

“真的？好吧，你们之前交往过。”

“确实。但情况有变。”

Jim不知道要怎么回应这个消息，所以他选择再吃一口甜甜圈。

“如果你已经完成着装，也许我们可以离开医院。”

“当然，好啊。但是Bones去哪儿了？我以为他才是那个会把我轰出这里的人。”

“某间教室发生了生物学事故。McCoy医生正在处理病人的外伤。”

“噢，”Jim撇了撇嘴角，“这可真不幸。”

“非常不幸，”Spock干巴巴的说道。

Jim好奇的看向Spock，“你是在拿我开玩笑吗，教授？”

“那听上去像是我会做的事情吗？”

Jim耸耸肩，“好吧，答案是不，不太像。”他站起来，身体摇晃了一下。Spock扶助他的肩膀。

 

“也许你此时出院尚早。”

“我很好，就是有点头晕。还有，你不用来的。我可以自己回家。”

“我对此表示怀疑。无论如何，我已在此，”Spock继续抚着Jim走出了病房。“我假设你已获得了你在出院后的康复医嘱。”

“没有这玩意儿。只要不再和GaryMitchell搅在一起就行了。”

“我会说这是极好的建议。”

 

他们离开了医院。Jim抬头看看天空，注意乌云正在片片堆积，又厚又重。这意味着很快就会下雨了。风也跟着刮了起来。Jim能看得出来为什么Spock会穿毛衣了。

“我本应该为你带一件外套，”Spock低语着。

“没事儿。”

Jim被带到悬浮车旁。在两人都系好安全带后，Spock开始进行线路导航。

“你与Mitchell相识多久了？”过了一会儿，Spock问道。

Jim闭上眼睛，“没多久。”

“那么为什么——”

“我喜欢性爱，Spock。而且有时候，我喜欢被……”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，“被征服。”

“征服？”

“被主导，被控制。被命令。”

Spock沉默了一会儿后开口，“你的专业是指挥系，不是吗？”

“是啊，但这是两码事。我讨厌被支配。我希望自己是那个指挥别人的人。我不想听从一些白痴的指令去做我认为并不正确的事情。”

Spock摇了摇头。

“性爱就不一样了。而且也不是总是那样。反正，就是……我有时候需要那样。”

“这就是你那晚需要Mitchell做的？”

“是啊，我当时有些抑郁。情绪低落。”

“它能改善抑郁？”

“我不知道，Spock。我就是想感官封闭个几小时。”

“但性交活动不应是用来进行感官刺激的吗？”

“天啊，你在让我头疼。”

“我道歉。你应该休息。”Spock轻声说。

Jim点了点头。因为这时候选择闭嘴是一个非常好的决定。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

“这不是我住的地方。”Jim在被温柔的放倒在床上时嘟囔着。这张床比Jim自己的要舒服且大多了。

“正确，”Spock说，“这里是我的住所。”

“那我——我在你的床上？”

“确实。我将你带到此处的原因是，相比于你的宿舍，住在此地我能更方便地照顾你。你能在我给论文评分时在这里休息。”

“我不需要被人保护，”Jim嘴上反驳，但他的心里其实非常受用。他不想这样。没什么比保有错误的希望更糟糕的事情了。他已经对这个瓦肯人产生过一次非分之想了。发现Spock对他不感兴趣所造成的伤害比他想象中的还要重。他不想再经历一次。

“此时你身体中仍残留着会引起不良反应的非法致幻剂。我确信你现在需要一些照顾。虽然我认为你应继续留在医院休养，但你的医生并不认同。因此，留在这里是最好的选择。”

“你认识有叫Lu的人吗？”

“我并不认识有叫Lu的人。”

“好吧。我也不认识。”

Spock的一只手碰触着Jim的前额。

“你在干嘛？”

“检查你是否发烧。你正在胡言乱语。我回忆起我的母亲在我童年时会将她的手放置于我的前额以检查我是否体温过高。”

“那我发烧了吗？”

“否定的。”Spock将手从Jim的脸上移开。

“嘿。”

“何事，Jim？”

Jim皱起了眉头，“你不是接触性心灵感应者吗？”

“肯定的。”

“你刚刚是在读取我的心思还是其他什么？”

令Jim意外的是，Spock看上去像是被他的话逗笑了。

“我并没有读取你的心思，”Spock摇摇头，“我需要与你分享精神链接或者与你进行精神融合才能读取到你的思维。以这种方式碰触你——”Spock抬起手放在Jim的前额，“我只能感受到你的浅层情绪。”

Jim咬了下嘴唇，“例如？你感受到了什么？”

“焦虑，不信任。”Spock停顿了一下，“还有希望。”

Jim甩开Spock的手，“希望？你肯定读错了。希望是给傻瓜准备的。”

Spock看Jim的样子就像Jim是Spock在观看展览中的一种动物。他正在搞清楚Jim Kirk到底在为什么而生气。

但事实是，Jim自己都不知道那是什么。

Spock从床边站起，“睡吧，我会在午餐时叫醒你。”

“我不需要一个Daddy，”Jim闭着眼小声嘟囔着。

 

第十一章 从未改变

Note: 很抱歉这篇文停更了两个月。我这段时间一直在忙休假与三次元的事情。由于这篇文被我当作首要更新对象，所以我先更为敬。

 

过去

“你不觉这很奇怪嘛？”Jim向Bones问道。他们拿着咖啡走到附近的一个平时课后总会光顾的小餐厅。

“哪里奇怪？”

“Spock对我太友善了。面对现实吧。从来没人会对我这么友善，除非他们想从我这里得到些什么。”Jim拉开椅子坐下。“甚至包括Pike？他对我友善也是因为他觉得日后能把我变成一个能力非凡的星际舰长，成为他的骄傲，是吧？就好像是’我就是这么厉害，我能让像Jim Kirk这样的烂泥走上人生巅峰’。”

Bones一边在Jim对面坐下，一边翻了个大大的白眼，“你说的就好像没人喜欢你似的。”

“本来就没人好吧。”

“我喜欢你，小天才。”

Jim微微一笑，“你最好别这样，我要感动死了。”

“禁止关爱是吧。”

“没错。”Jim喝了口咖啡，结果却因为喝得太急而导致舌头被烫了一下。他皱着眉毛说，“不过你可以例外。并且我可以保证Spock不喜欢我。至少一开始不喜欢我。”

“不对。他喜欢你，当你是陪他下网络象棋的不合逻辑JK（IllogicalJK）时。”Bones继续说，“他都想要约你见面了。”

“真希望你没提这事儿。”

Bones一边叹气一边把糖放进自己的咖啡。“我知道啊。你觉得他喜欢你就像你喜欢他。没准儿他还真喜欢你呢。”

“哦，是哦。”

“好吧，是你说他最近都对你非常友善的，也是你在怀疑他是不是想从你这里得到些什么。 没准儿他就是想泡你呢。毕竟你颜值惊人。”

“我的确颜值爆表。但Spock有女朋友。”

“你的重点是？”

“没有迹象表明他是弯的。”

“也没有迹象表明他不是啊。你看，他肯定比Gary Mitchell更适合你。”

Jim拿起他们一起买的肉桂卷，“我并没有跟Gary在一起。我跟他就是简单的肉体关系。”

“是啊，好吧。跟瓦肯人发生简单的肉体关系肯定比跟Gary强。我怀疑那家伙会对你下药，为了达到目的。”

“我不会 这样。”

Jim的膝盖撞到桌沿，他的咖啡因此而滚下了桌子而洒了一地。Jim在咖啡溅到大腿上喊了一声，“该死！”

Spock停在他们桌旁，身体因突然被关注而显得有些坚硬，他手里拿着一个杯子，闻起来像是辛辣的茶，“我为惊扰到你而道歉。”

Bones一脸淡定的问。“你被烫到了吗？”

“没有。”Jim拿过餐巾擦着被沾湿的大腿。

“我想要加入你们，”Spock说。他把茶杯放在桌上，低头仔细看了眼Jim滚落在地上的杯子，“我会确保你得到一杯新的。只加奶油，是否正确？”

“额，是的。”

Jim一脸茫然的看着Spock走进自己刚才去过的咖啡店。

“这能算是不打自招了吧，不是么？”Bones一脸得意的说。

“招什么了？”

“当然是他想睡你。你快坐下吧，你这样傻站着看着蠢死了。 ”

Jim瞥了Bones一眼，擦了下椅子又坐了回去。“该死的，Bones。他能听见你说话。”

“这很明显。”

“你难道不觉得很尴尬？”

Bones耸了耸肩，“我为什么要感到尴尬？我反而对瓦肯人会偷听别人讲话而感到惊讶。”

“这并非是我的本意。我的本意是想要前来询问你们是否同意我加入。”Spock像是瞬移般又返回到他们的桌旁。如果不是Jim在生理学上涉猎广泛，他会认为Spock具有自我传送的能力。

Spock递给Jim一杯新咖啡，“希望你更好的掌控这杯咖啡。”

他从另一边的桌子旁边拉过一把椅子，并在坐下前拿起了自己的茶。

“你是怎么知道我们在这儿的？”

“我不知道。我出现在此仅仅是个巧合，当然也是因为医生的声音引起了我的注意。我猜测如果医生在此地出现，你大概也会在场。”

“好吧。”Jim舔了舔嘴唇。他在脑子里搜索着话题，任何与跟Spock痛快来一发无关的话题。虽然这不代表他不想跟对方来一发或是发生点儿别的事情。“我最近在准备参加小林丸测试。”

Spock点了点头，“一个挑战性的测试。”

“你参加过？”

Spock挑高了一边的眉毛，“我编写的程序。”

Bones听到后发出来一声莫名的怪音，听上去就像是他想扼住大笑的声音。Jim在桌下踢了他一脚，声音因此转变成了一声“好疼！”

“有什么问题吗，医生？”

“啊，没有。我就喜欢磕磕碰碰。”Bones摇了摇头并站了起来。

“等等，你要去哪儿？”

“实际上我还有个约会，现在要去准备一下。所以呢，我要撤了，你们俩只爱情鸟好好聊聊。”

“事实上我们并不属于鸟类。”Spock回复说。

“没开玩笑。”Bones已经迈开步子了。

Jim清了清嗓子，“他这人很有趣。”

Spock并没有接下他的话茬，并且Jim也不确定他是否会怪他。

“我的理解是你已经参加了了小林丸测试但并没有通过。”Spock直接提出来自己的想法。

“是吧，我算是参加过。”

“你确实参加过测试，而并非是‘算是参加过’。”

Jim翻了个白眼，“是啊，好吧。”

“你再次参加的通过概率令人担忧。”

Jim眯起了眼睛，“为什么这么说，教授？”

“就像我说的，它极具挑战。”

“我很聪明。”

“除了你与那些情人们的互动外，你的确是相当聪明。但无论如何，这项测试并非是仅靠智商来取得通过。”

“行吧，我猜我们到时见，好吧？”Jim捏了捏自己衬衣的袖口，“但我还是想跟你说，我在这之前并不知道测试是由你编写的。所以我无意靠追求你而通过测试。”

“我早已知晓你对此事毫不知情，但是我能肯定，如果你有此类行为，那么你也不会成功。”

Jim努力克制住自己想翻白眼的冲动，他差点就失败了。

“你是吗？”

Jim皱眉，“我怎么了？”

“追求我。”

“什么？我只是说我不知道你……”

“我的提问与测试无关。你是在追求我吗？”

Jim惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，“我——额——大概是？”

 

 

现在

“终于！”Q激动地捶了下Jim的桌子。“终于有些进展了！你们俩可真让人着急。你看我努力想帮你们，结果却是吃力不讨好。”

Jim盯着Q。就在他盯着眼前的全能智慧体时，他寝室的桌子开始改变，随之改变的还有房间里的家具。“发生了什么？”

“你改变了过去，Kirk。”

Jim用手捂住了头，“我感觉——我感觉不太对。”

“由于过去的改变，你也会不一样的，Kirk。还有那些在你身边的人。你没有多少时间了，好好利用它吧。”

 

第十二章 一场研讨会

Jim盯着他正坐着的桌子，试着去回忆一些事情。信……他本来是要写信的。但是内容是关于什么呢？

“改变过去。”

Jim皱着眉毛环视四周。“谁在那儿？”

但并没有人回应他，房间里只有他自己。

“改变过去？为什么？”

“为了确保现在和未来，”与之前回复相同的声音说。

Jim拿出他写信用的纸笔，“那些信。我不知道还剩下多少封。”

“那不重要，就写一封。”

Jim此刻脑子里已经乱成了一团，他觉得头晕目眩。“为什么？”

“Spock。”

Jim捂着发痛的胸口，“Spock。”

 

过去

Jim抬起头看到Spock正走向他所在的餐厅座位时脸色并不好看。

瓦肯人伸出两根手指对着Jim。有那么一瞬间Jim对这个行为产生了拒绝的念头。他不得不承认瓦肯人手指的特殊性本身就是件有些古怪的事情。但是到目前为止，由于他跟Spock已经开始相处了，Spock做过全部也就是触碰Jim的手指。也就是叹口气的功夫，Spock的手指就已经和Jim的相碰，而Spock也已经坐到了他的对面。

“你有烦恼，Jim。”

“你觉得呢？”

Spock偏了下头，“你对再次测试失败而感到沮丧。”

“完美的推测。”Jim把自己面前放着软面包的盘子推开，然后拆开他刚给自己买的涂满酱汁的火鸡三明治，“对不起，我知道我不应该冲你发火。”

Spock举起他带过来的茶杯，杯沿贴近嘴唇的位置，“也许是因为我编程了你参加的测试。”

Jim点了点头，“你说的没错。”

Spock仔细端详着Jim，“你应该吃些东西。你看上去脸色苍白。”

“我最近睡不着，”Jim承认说，“我必须说这和之前不一样。”

“你在失眠。”

“是的。我大多数时候是可以睡够的，但是最近……却不太行。”他耸了下肩膀，叉了一块火鸡。

“也许你应该接受我提出一起外出的建议。”

Jim缓慢的咀嚼着食物，你能看到他的脸颊因此而上下移动，“你是在建议来场约会吗？”

“肯定的，”Spock回复说，“你也许会认为约会地点有些奇怪。”

“好吧，我不知道啊，Spock。我现在开始对你的提议产生期待了。”

Spock的眉毛为此而上挑了一下，Jim差不多能说这是对方感到有趣时的表现。

“快说吧。”

“我希望我们能出席一场有关冥想的研讨会。”

Jim面无表情的看着Spock，“好吧，这还真是全新的体验。”

Spock把Jim的餐盘推向Jim，提醒他继续进食。

Jim又吃了一口，“他们还真的对此进行专题研讨？”

“确实如此。”

“嗯……瓦肯人不是已经有了自己的冥想方法吗？”

毕竟之前Jim曾在未被邀请的情况下意外造访Spock的公寓，那时候Spock就在冥想。当时Spock还明确表示Jim的意外闯入不被欢迎。虽然Jim已经习惯了自己并不被人欢迎的体质，他也没对此感到被冒犯。但从那之后，他就决定他们之间采取主动权的人会是Spock。也许这并不合理，但是管他呢。

“我们确实有。然而我也接受其他方式。并且考虑到你近期似乎无法放松的状态，我认为它可能会对你产生一定的吸引，”Spock解释说。

Jim非常确定这话里带着点侮辱的意思，但是该死的，一场和Spock的约会，虽然这听上去像是毫无浪漫可言，但这可是和Spock约会啊。“那好啊，当然了。什么时候？”

“这个下午。”

Jim微笑了起来，“也没看到有什么通知。”

“如果你有其他事务……”

Jim摇了摇他的叉子，“没，没有，我没有别的事情。我们走吧。”

 

****

 

“所以让我有话直说。你去了一场无聊到死的有关如何让这个下午变得更无聊的研讨会？”Bone在Jim晚上提前回到宿舍后问道。  
“你总结的很到位。这会还挺……嗯，挺好的。”

“情人眼里出西施。”

Jim跟他的纸袋一起扑通一声倒在沙发上。袋子里放着他回家路上顺手买的芝士汉堡。“没有，真的。真的还行。我就只睡着了三次。”

Bones递给Jim一张餐巾。他一边咬了口自己的汉堡一边坐在沙发扶手上。“嗯，就这些？”

“从积极的方面看，Spock表示我还是可以放松休息的。”

“无法相信。他之后居然都没有带你吃晚餐？”

Jim耸了下肩膀，“他还有其他活动或者事情要做。我不清楚，Bones。这是我谈过的最诡异的一次恋爱了。”

“我一点也不惊讶。他难道不知道他应该带你吃晚餐还有看电影吗，或者，还在公园坐缆车？或是其它别的什么？”

“我觉得他不知道。或者也许他知道。我猜他大概带Uhura做过这些。但是我猜他对待我的方式会有点不同。”

Bones专心吃了几口汉堡并选择对Jim刚才的发言不做额外的评论。接着他说，“你确定你是在跟人约会而不是……就只是，额，我不知道，这叫冥想伙伴？”

“我非常确定。我的意思是当他们在一起时，她吻过他。我是说以人类的方式。我们可没这么做过。但是他却会用瓦肯吻吻我。而且很多次。所以你明白了吧。”Jim再次耸了耸肩膀。

“那你对这个能满意多久？我的意思是，你可是肉食动物，Jim。牵手摸手指也许一开始觉得有趣新鲜，但你最终还是想要更近一步。”

“哼哼。”

“开始认为他是恐同？”

“你说Spock？”

Bones咧嘴一笑，“难道我们现在不是在说他吗？”

“嗯，我的意思是，如果是这样的话，他干嘛来招惹我啊。但你可能说对了什么。”

“哦？”

Jim把剩下的汉堡一起塞进了嘴里，“可@%&#¥*（Mwa lmm umm gga）。”

“吃完再说，小天才。”

他把东西咽了下去。“抱歉。我可能是第一个感兴趣的男性。这也去就是他想要慢慢来的原因。”

“你还说没有回答我的问题。”Bones拍了下Jim的脑袋。

“我现在很好，Bones。”

“那你为什么不主动一点呢？”

“没门儿。”

“为什么不？”Bones皱起了眉毛，“你之前可从来没有这样害羞过。”

“以及我现在也不害羞。但是当我试着主动一些的时候，他就会变得非常僵硬且冷淡。我去过他的公寓，记得吧。我当时就是在那附近，想着Spock没准也想出门，所以我去了他的公寓，敲了门。他过了很长时间才给我开门，事实上，那时候我大概都要走了。”

“然后呢？”Bones抛出了问题。

“他打开了门，然后情况更不妙了。他说他在冥想，并且不想被打扰。如果我以后过来前能提前通知他，他会不胜感激。”Jim夸张的用手捂住自己的心脏，“我当时自然倍感受伤。”

但Bones并没有被Jim拙劣的幽默逗笑。相反，他看上去非常严肃的拿过Jim手里的垃圾，“Jim。”

“干嘛？”

“我知道你在被拒绝后会怎么样，还有——”

“没，没事的。我不认为他那次有什么别的意思。我那次就只是出现在他毫无防备的时候。很多人都不喜欢有意外的访客。他显然就是他们中的一个。所以我走了。”

“你确定这里面没有什么私人原因吗？”

Jim微笑着拍了拍Bones的大腿，“当然没有。但是，好吧。重点是，如果他想要有除了瓦肯吻和冥想研讨会以外更近一步的行动时，他会想让我知道的。”

Bones从沙发扶手上站了起来，“来点儿冰淇淋？”

他的眼睛亮了起来，“我还以为你不会问呢！”

 

第十三章 这封信会去哪儿呢？

现在

信。

写一封信。

Jim拿起他的钢笔，眼睛盯着信纸。他觉得自己的寝室有些太热了。他抬手擦了擦额头上滲出的汗。

他的门铃响了。

“进来。”

Bones走进他的寝室。“晚饭时间。”

他点了点头，“好的，但我得先写完这封信。”

Bones皱着眉头，“什么信？”

Jim瞥了他最好的朋友一眼，看到了对方脸上写着真实的困惑。又那么一瞬间，他也产生了相同的困惑。但是接着……他就能感到这件事非常重要。“你先坐，我很快就写完了。”

Bones在Jim桌子对面的椅子上坐下，他斜靠着椅背，“我喜欢你为这个地方所作的一切。”

 

“嗯哼？”Jim瞥了一眼四周，手中握着的钢笔因此而撞到了他的下唇。他视线停留在一面墙上挂着一个连他自己都不太能认得出来的装饰品。接着他摇了摇头，“让我在忘了之前先写完这个。”

 

嗨，Spock

我非常确定像我现在这样给你写信是一个非常严重的违规行为。不过我真的很好奇你是否会明白这里面的意思。但这也不像是我从来不会违反那么一两个规定是的。我们早晚会遇到这个，这里的我们是指你和我。或者说是你跟另一个我？反正我们第一次见面是在我打赢了你的测试而你对此并不高兴。你指控我作弊。之后你想要开除我或者对我进行严惩什么的，于是我们就站在全校师生的面前对峙。

当时你提起了我父亲的死。我不知道你是怎么就知道提起这件事就能伤害到我的。但是你真的做到了。那时候我真的非常不喜欢你，但是即使我不喜欢你，我也得承认你真的很辣。然后我们就因为收到瓦肯星被偷袭的消息而出发了。我还拿你母亲的事情刺激过你。我为这件事道歉过很多次，但是我依然想对你说对不起。我希望我曾有机会去认识她。

我不知道现在我们之间是不是发生了什么或者什么都没有发生。这个叫做Q的家伙说我正在改变一些事情，而这甚至会让我时不时的想不起是自己正在做些什么，例如为什么要写这些信。我应该是给另外一个人写信的。这就是我指的要打破规定的事情。但如果你真的想要改变些什么，你就不得不去找事情的源头，对吧？

现在学校里有个叫做Jim Kirk的人。我认为你知道他。也许你们现在的关系已经很熟了。重点是，Spock，他真的非常喜欢你。非常喜欢。你在这件事情上必须相信我的判断，他会为了你做任何任何事情的。也许现在看不太出来，但是他会的。他会为了你放弃任何事，包括他的生命。或者是其他什么人，大概是不计后果的那种，这是真的。

我会再告诉你一个秘密，Spock。但在这之后我最好还说消失比较好。因为这个叫做Q的怪胎有可能随时出现在我身边的。JIm Kirk和Spock在任何宇宙都属于彼此。我已经见识过了。并且Jim Kirk总是会为了把你带回来而做任何事的。任何事。

至于我是谁呢？嗯哼……

CK

 

过去

“你正在疏远我。”

正坐在校区中央的长凳上看书的Jim抬起头看向声音的来源。由于Spock身后的阳光有些刺眼，他用手遮挡住了自己的眼睛，“我有吗？”

“是的。”Spock坐在了Jim的旁边，“我可以询问此举的原因吗？”

Jim皱紧了眉头，“好吧，是什么让你产生了这种想法？你有什么证据吗？”

“在上周的冥想研讨会后，我仅仅见过你两次，并且都是在我主动要求的情况下。”

“你怎么就只约了我两次？”Jim问他。

“我本想有更多的交流活动，但我不确定自己是否会受到欢迎。”Spock停顿了一下，“你对研讨会并不关心。”

“我对冥想没什么特殊兴趣。”

“我明白了。”Spock点了点头。“你在担心我们之间并不存在足够共同爱好。”

“我有吗？”Jim再次反问道。随后他笑了一下，“老实说，你总是会乱猜我在想些什么。”

Spock瞬间变的有些僵硬，“我道歉。”

“你现在又变得全身僵硬了。我觉得我们真的不太会沟通。”

“也许如此。”Spock瞥了一眼Jim手里的书，“这是本有关瓦肯的书。”

“我知道，”Jim一边回应，一边合上了书，“我在试着更好的了解瓦肯。”

“为什么？”

“嗯，因为，当然是因为你啊。”Jim感觉他的脸开始有点发热。

但这显然是一个非常漂亮的回答，Spock的棕眼睛里的情绪开始融化，而他原本僵硬的肩线也柔和了下来。

“Spock，我能问你些事情吗？”

“你可以向我询问任何事，Jim。”

“就是那天我去你家找你，但你表现得像是抓狂一样——”

“我不会’抓狂’。”

“我出现时，你显得非常不开心。”Jim指出了重点。  
   
Spock沉默了一会儿，“这是你没有主动发起任何交流活动的原因吗？”

“差不多。”Jim把手搭在Spock的手上，并且很高兴对方并没有躲开自己。“Spock，我属于会很主动的那种人。我也会计划一些活动，当然我有时候会只想着自己的看法，像是嘿，这个怎么样？接着我就去做了。这就是我的生活方式。我以前的生活总是有很多的限制，像是这个不行，那个也不行，我不得不说那种感觉糟透了。”

Spock点了点头。他的视线移向了别处，但他的手还保持着和Jim的手紧贴的姿势。“我那天的冥想并不顺利。而在不久之前我与Nyota产生了分歧，并且——”

“你们吵起来了。”

“仅仅是意见不同，”Spock坚持说，“这是非常令人不愉快的，我的心情也因此恶化。”

“我以为你不会再和她来往了。”

“我并没有。但她依旧是不超过朋友界限的一位旧识。那天她来访是与为了我商讨某件事情。”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，“让我猜猜，你们是在争执关于我的事情吧。”

“她知晓我曾对追求你并想要与你发展一段浪漫关系。并且她认为我并没有掌握到全部我需要的信息。”

Jim哼了一声，他移开了自己的手，“卧槽，她是警告你离我远点。”

“Jim——”

“她就是这个意思，不是吗？这就是你那天不想见我的原因？你是真的听进了她说的关于我的话。你相信了。”

“我并不确定。她希望可以在第二次失败后并开始谈起第三次申请小林后就告诉我的。原因是，Nyota的一位名叫Gaila的女性猎户座室友告诉Nyota，你曾因测试编程的事情而接近她。Nyota认为此事可以推断出你有不忠的倾向并认为你也许会在测试中利用Gaila来到达你的目的。”

Jim感觉自己的下巴变成了石头，僵硬得让他无法张嘴来反驳上面的任何一句话。

“她同时暗示，你身为我的约会对象，如果篡改了由我编写的程序，那么此事会对我非常不利。这会对我的事业有负面的影响。”

“天啊，她这个绿茶婊。”

“Jim。”  
“该死的，你都听进去了？而且还都信了？要准备跟我划清界限，各走各的了？”

“否定的。我已经提到我和她对此持有不同意见。在她离开后，我的思想开始混乱。”

“因为你心存疑惑。”

Spock犹豫着说，“是的。在你出现时，我正在试图进入冥想。”

“我不会搅黄你的事业的，”Jim有些生气的说，“Gaila是我的同学。我发现她参予了编写测试的一些方程，所以我想她应该会知道一些关于测试的信息。我找她是想问问她有没有好的建议。这么看来，这可能是不太对，我也不知道。但是我不会否认，确实想过要重新编写程序来让它变得可以被破解。”

Spock有些吃惊。。

“但我现在毫无头绪也全无进展。至于那个关于我在和你约会的时候却准备要靠性贿赂Gaila来利用她的假设，真是太他妈荒唐了。我知道我自己的名声是什么样的，我也是要装聋作哑才能无视那些像是Uhura这种人说的话。但是如果你要听这种傻逼言论——”

Jim已经打算要站起来了，但Spock用手按住了他的肩膀。他温柔并坚决地把Jim推回了座位上。

“如你所言，我们之间存在交流障碍，但如果你回想一下，尽管Nyota发表了很多对你不利的看法，我还在与你约会，甚至邀请你参与研讨会活动。”Spock看向自己放在Jim肩膀上的手，“”  
我认为即使她给予的信息有一半以上都是真实的，我也已经泥足深陷，无法自拔。”

Jim感到喉咙发紧，“Spock。”

“我从未认识过任何与你相似的人，Jim。我发觉你有无止尽的令人着迷的魅力。然而，我并不确定我应该如何陪伴在你的身边。一个错误的决定也许会导致你——”

Jim动作迅速地倾身用自己的嘴唇压上Spock的。他吻的轻柔且短暂，但这已足够让他阻止Spock说完后面的话了。至于Spock脸颊上轻微的绿晕，那则是一个意外的收获。

Jim回到原来的位置上。他的脸上挂着笑，“这是我们的第一次。”

“我已知晓，”Spock轻柔的说。

“那么……如果我想要去找你，没有预约的那种，你觉得可以吗？”

“当然。”Spock用手指与Jim交换了一个瓦肯吻，“Jim？”

“嗯？”

“你是否知道CK是谁？”

 

第十四章 仲夏夜之梦

 

“你认为你能骗的了我？”

掐住Jim脖子的手逐渐收紧。他被迫离开了椅子，然后是双脚悬空。Jim低头，看到Q因愤怒而扭曲的脸。

“给Spock写信？你怎么敢？”

“我——”Jim开始喘不上气，对方的手指已经开始在他的气管上施压，这让他更加无法讲话。

“只有我才能打破规则，你弱小卑微的人类。你会为你的欺骗付出代价的。”他把Jim甩在地上。  
随着Jim的落地的响声，他的身体发出了疼痛的尖叫。

“你说你想要我们在一起的。我想……”

“别胡思乱想了，Kirk。随意揣测别人的想法对你可不是一件好事。我想要你们在一起是因为这能使我发笑。但现在不再是了。”

“别这样，我不想Spock死。”

Q大笑了起来，“也许这次他活着，但你却死了，Kirk。”

血的腥味涌进喉咙，他浑身都疼。一种强烈的灼烧感让他变得有些呼吸困难，“好吧，”他低语着，“杀了我吧。如果这意味着Spock可以活下来。”

“这就是你真的想要的么，Kirk？把死的人换成你？”

Jim闭上了眼睛，接着点了点头，“是的，换我。让Spock活着，把他带回来。你可以对我做任何你想做的事情。我不在乎。”

Q沉默着盯着他，接着又开了口，“你想知道Spock为什么选择死亡吗，Kirk？”Q突然下蹲在Jim旁边，“这一切是怎么算是你的错的？你想看吗？”

“是的。来吧。”

突然间周围的一切都起了变化。他不再混身疼痛的躺在自己房间的地板上，而是站在Spock的舱房里。此时Spock正紧握双拳地坐在床边。

“Spock。”Jim上前一步，但是一双手用力的抵在他胸前阻止他的移动。

“他看不见你，Kirk。你不是真的在这儿，”Q解释说，“我只是向你展示过去这个时间点上发生的事情。这是在你改变过去之前的过去。”

“Jim，”Spock自言自语着。

“Spock？”Jim还是说话了，他无视了Q刚才的警告，“Spock，我在这儿。”他从Q的牵制中挣脱了出来并冲到Spock身边跪了下来。“我在这儿，我怎样才能帮到你？”

“必须说出来。必须。”

“好的，Spock，”Jim迫切的回复，“告诉我，你可以告诉我任何事。”

“T’hy’la。”

Jim的喉咙随着Spock起身的动作再次缩紧了。Spock起身后向下扯平了制服。接着他走向寝室的门口准备离开。Jim跟上他的脚步。

“没错，Kirk。你是应该跟着他，好好看看他要去哪儿。”

Spock向走廊走去，Jim紧跟在他身后，直到他们来到一个拐角处才停下了步子。Jim看见了他。他自己。Jim Kirk靠在舱壁上，他的手正贴在Areel Shaw头上的墙上。Areel Shaw，一名律师。她在这里是因为企业号将护送她去某个空间好让她能起诉某些制造袭击事件的工程师。

 

“但是Jim，你确定吗？”Areel气喘吁吁地问道。

“非常确定。我本来就有离岸假期。而且我已经联系了Chang上将并得到了批准。我确定我的大副可以负责接管几天星舰。”

Areel的手从他的胸口抚过，“那又怎么样？那些流言是怎么回事？”

“什么流言？”

“就是关于你对你的大副有感觉，”Areel降低了嗓音说，“也许你甚至还爱着他。”

Jim笑了起来，“爱着？爱Spock？别傻了。我不玩爱来爱去那一套。Areel，你最好记着，我只是来寻开心的。”

 

“不，”Jim在看到Spock看到这一幕时小声说。他感觉自己要被呕吐感以及想要暴击自己的头部的痛苦撕裂开来。他冲到Spock的面前，解释着，“Spock，不是这样的。这是假的。那只是个谎话。我真的爱你。非常非常爱你。还有，我想要你…我一直想和你在一起。但是我以为……Spock，求你了，别信这个。Areel只是个替代品，而我——”

Spock站在那里，他的表情混合着悲伤，心碎以及认命。

正式这种认命的样子把Jim撕得粉碎。因为他知道Spock接受了什么。

“我讨厌你，”他情绪激动地说，“我他妈恨死你了。我恨你，我恨你。”

 

过去

“CK？”Jim不确定的问向Spock。

“我收到了一封用词隐晦的信。”

“我也收到过那些信。天啊，这个人是谁？他一直在说什么他了解我，了解我的事情，还有——”

Spock从他的衣服口袋里抽出一张对折叠着的信纸并把它塞进Jim的手里。

Jim打开后读了一遍，接着他又再次阅读了一遍。当他读到第三遍时，他的手开始发抖。他抖的越来越严重，最终他视线转移到了一直在专注地看他的Spock。

“这是真的吗？”Spock轻声问。

“Spock，我不知道这里面的任何一件事，我——”

“关于对我感觉的部分。”

Jim的手攥紧了纸张，“我——是的，我是有些为你而疯狂。但我不知道他是谁。我也不知道他为什么要一直写这些东西。”

Spock从Jim的手中拿走了信纸，并碾平了被弄皱的部分，“Jim，凑近点看，他的字体非常眼熟，不是吗？”

Jim又看了一遍信纸，他的眉头挤出了沟壑。这笔迹确实看着眼熟。非常眼熟。并且他很奇怪他以前为什么没有观察出这一点。

“我想吐，”Jim小声说。

“Jim，这些信是你写的。”

他舔了舔嘴唇后点头，“我不知道这是怎么回事，但是这——你是对的。”他站了起来，“我是不是疯了？是吧？我的脑子坏了？”

Spock也站了起来，“我不认为我们中任何一个人有任何智力缺失。但同时我也无法解释这些信的来历。”

“这信上说你曾指控我作弊。那是关于小林丸测试，不是吗？还有，还有剩下的全部。关于你母亲是怎么回事？”Jim突然跪倒了下去，他感觉呼吸困难，他感觉到四周的人都开始看向他们。

“Jim，也许我们应该前往我的公寓，”Spock温柔地说。

他努力作出点头的动作，但是他的脑子已经混乱不清了。疼痛开始在他身上蔓延，并且愈演愈烈。他试着站起来，“哈啊，”撑着头，“Spock。”

“Jim？”Spock扶着Jim。

他的视线开始晃动起来，Spock的身影也开始变得模糊不清。他能看见Spock开合着嘴唇在说些什么，但是他听不到他的声音。他的手指上沾满了血，那是他自己的。

 

第十五章  相遇恨晚

 

“Jim已经昏迷了。在Spock死亡的时候，他们之间的精神链接也随之被扯断，Jim的精神无法接受这种过于突然的剧痛，他的大脑在出血——”

“上帝，他们两个都要出问题了吗。我要怎么接受同时失去两个最好的朋友？没有他们我还能怎么办？”

 

Dear Jim

又是我。我保证不会再给你写任何信了。这是最后一封。但也许，这也是最重要的一封。当那一刻到来时，你不得不信任你的爱人。无论这有多难，你一定要告诉Spock，你爱他。我知道那种感觉。你甚至都不爱你自己。实际上，你恨你自己。相信我，我懂那种感觉。还有那些所谓的如果你不爱自己又怎么能爱其他人的话，是假的。你爱Spock，你会永远爱他。并且，不是所有的Kirk都能和Spock拥有第二次机会。应该说，他们都没有，但是你有。

Captain James T. Kirk 

他的眼睛眨了两下后终于睁了开来，他的目光聚焦在医疗湾的天花板上。

“Jim？”

他别过头的同时Spock也走到了生物床旁边。Spock还活着。Spock还和他去世前的样子一样。他依旧穿着那件好看又代表着逻辑的蓝色科学官上衣。

“Spock？”

Spock低了低头看向他，他的手臂僵直地摆在一侧。“你好，Jim。你现在感觉如何？”

“有点儿……奇怪？我的头——”

“那是由于你的头部受了伤。我会去通知McCoy医生。”

“等下，发生了什么？”

“你在执行离岸任务受到了物理伤害，舰长。我现在去通知McCoy医生。”

离岸任务。

这些没一件事是真的吧？没一件是真的发生过的？

“事情发生了。”

Q出现在Jim的床边。他站着看向Jim，脸上挂着有些意外的表情。这让人看着有点吓人。

“你现在知道真相了，”Q轻声说。

“什么真相？”

“你们两个都死了。”Q有些悲伤的摇了摇头，“你们之间的T’hy’la链接已经非常坚固。当指挥官Spock选择前往新瓦肯孤单的死去时，他同时也带走了你的生命。你陷入昏迷，最终脑死亡。”

“那……那些血迹——”

“没错。”Q点了点头。“那之后的一切都是幻觉。直到现在。”

Jim揉了两下自己的脸，“什么？”

“我把你带回来了，Kirk舰长。我把你们都带回来了。”

“你能让人死而复生？”

“也不是……那么容易。这事情有些复杂。过去和现在交叉在一起了，把它们分开花了我许多力气。”

“天啊，我头疼。”

Q笑了一下，“扭转过去的事不会再有第二次了，别想着依赖这个，Kirk。我鲜少会为了像你这样的低等种族做好事的。但是……我喜欢你。我甚至喜欢你的瓦肯人。”

“那些信呢？”

“那些全是在我试着让你复生时在你脑子里产生的幻像。Spock那边比较简单。瓦肯人的脑子令人惊讶的简单。而你的，甚至还抵抗了我一下。”

“我记得正在学院里和Spock一起。然后我就开始头疼，接着我就开始流血。我的头在流血。是不是？”

Q点了点头。“我最终找到了能让你复活的方法。我不需要再改变你的过去了。”

“所以……Spock的母亲还有瓦肯星——”

“还是不在了。没错。有些事情是不应该被改变的。”

Jim皱了下眉头，“你有时候也是真的很混蛋。”

Q大声笑了起来，“你真的不了解我。想想看都发生了什么吗？”

“是的，”他小声说。

他再一次在走廊上看到了他自己和Areel Shaw。

 

“但是Jim，你确定吗？”Areel气喘吁吁的问道。

“非常确定。我本来就有离岸假期。而且我已经联系了Chang上将并得到了批准。我确定我的大副可以负责接管几天星舰。”

Areel的手从他的胸口抚过，“那又怎么样？那些流言是怎么回事？”

“什么流言？”

“就是关于你对你的大副有感觉，”Areel降低了嗓音说，“也许你甚至还爱着他。”

“我——”Jim停了下来。他缓慢的吸了口气，呼气时又远离了Areel一步，“没错，那是真的。关于那些留言。我确实爱他。”

“Jim——”

“有人曾经跟我说，当时刻来临时，我必须相信我所爱之人。”他摇了摇头。

“是谁告诉你的？”Areel问道。

“我不知道，但是我不得不走了。我不能跟你去离岸休假了。我必须去找Spock。”

Areel点头微笑着，“是的。我也认为你应该这样做。好运，Jim。我希望他和你有一样的感觉。”

Jim握了握她的肩膀。接着转头跑向走廊。他在看到Spock站在那里时停了下来。两个人互相注视着对方，眼里写满了深情。

“Spock？”

Spock向前迈了一步。

“你还好吗？你看上去有点像发烧了。”

“T’hy’la。”

“那是什么？”

“是你。”Spock抓住Jim的手，把他拉到自己的身边。

“你身上非常烫，”Jim呼吸急促的说，“我是不是应该叫Bones过来一下？”

“他并非是我需要的医生。”

“没，没什么差别吧。也许我们应该先和他联系。”

Spock摇了摇头，“我正处在Pon Farr的第一阶段。”

Jim睁大眼睛。“哦……”

“你对Pon Farr有所了解？”

“我知道。嗯，在我和大使心灵融合额时候——”

Spock咆哮了一声，“你属于我。”

“嗯，额，是啊。”Jim轻拍了两下Spock的肩膀。“也许现在最好的选择是离开这里然后去你的寝室？怎么样？”

Spock的视线开始变得清晰，他直接回应说，“是的。”他点了点头，“是的，舰长，这会是最好的选择。”

Spock基本上是拖着Jim回到了他的寝室。接着门被打开了——

 

Jim再次意识到自己回到了医疗湾的病床上。Q依旧站在那里。

“所以……等等，我错过了Pon Farr？”Jim问道，声音了低着无法掩饰的悲痛。

“技术上说，你在那里。”

“但是我不记得这事儿！”

“再过7年，你就会再经历一次的。你们俩都会。而且是一起经历。”Q挑起了眉毛。“还有，这就是我送给你的礼物。”

Jim感到喉咙有些哽咽。“我确实欠你的。是你把我推入了地狱，但是，但是Spock在这儿，而我也在这儿。”

“再见，Kirk舰长。你不会再见到我了。”

Q说完便消失了。

紧接着Bones和Spock走向Jim。此刻Jim感觉这一刻能同时看道他们两个人大概是最好的事情的了。

“嗨。”

Bones将手放在了Jim的额头上。他安慰性的拍拍Jim，“你吓死我们了。你这个白痴。”

“我很抱歉，”他小声说，甚至无法就此开一个玩笑糊弄过去。Bones和Spock好像不记得任何事。但是Jim记得。他知道自己这次是有多他妈的幸运。

Bones的眼神逐渐柔软下来，“幸运的是，白痴一般命都比较硬。”

“Spock？”

Spock把Bones推到一边，无视了对方的喋喋不休，他握住Jim伸过来的手，“是的，Ashaya（瓦肯语：吾爱）？”

“我爱你，我该死非常爱你。”

“噢天呐，能别来这套肉麻兮兮的东西嘛。“

“安静点，Bones，”Jim冲Bone警告了一声。“我发誓我以后会在该死的每一天都跟你说我爱你，我会说一整天，说一辈子。”

Spock的嘴唇弯了起来，“这将是非常不必要的，Jim，每天一次便已足够。”

Jim微笑着，“好的。那你也要每天对我说一次。”

“如你所愿。”

“还有Bones？”

Bones一脸心累，“说吧。”

“我也爱你。你知道的。就是那种兄弟间柏拉图的感情。”

“你真的不需要每天都跟我说一次，Jim。”Bones回复说，但是他脸上却洋溢着笑容。他往外走去，“有情况，我很快回来。”

Jim的视线又回到Spock的身上，“我们——我们链接了，对吧？”

Spock轻微地皱了下眉头，“是的，Jim。”

Jim松了口气，“很好。”

“如果你需要医生——”

“不，”他快速地拒绝，随之舔了下干涸的嘴唇，“我想……”

“什么，T’hy’la?”

“我希望我们可以在我年轻的时候就相遇。我是说，在学院的时候。”

“我们已经在那是相遇。还记得曾经有一场关于你的——”

Jim小声笑了起来，他握了握Spock的手，“不，我知道。我是说，我希望你在我年轻的时候认识我。在那些事情发生之前。像是我刚入学的时候。这样也许你就可以带我去见见你的母亲，我希望自己有机会能认识她。”

Spock眼里写满了温柔于深情，他倾下身体吻向Jim的额头。“那确实会非常令人愉悦。”

“是啊，”Jim小声说，“那样我们就不会错失过去了，我想。”

“James。”

“是的？”

“我们拥有现在。”Spock亲吻着他的嘴唇，“休息吧，我的不合逻辑JK（illogical JK）。”

end


End file.
